This is not happening
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled, after lightning streaked across the sky, lighting up the valley; while two girls watched from the safety of the one girl's house.

"Such a storm, huh," the one girl said.

"Yeah, but it's pretty; don't you think?" the other girl said, with impish smile.

Awkward silence fell then.

She wrinkled her nose, and sneered.

"No, not so much,"

"Awww, come on, Tara," Emily said with a roll of her eyes.

Tara smirked, and flipped her long dark hair; and then headed for her computer. Emily watched her friend then with a hint of humor in her eyes.

"Whatcha doing?" Emily asked.

"Checking to see if my new story got any new reviews on the fan fiction site," Tara said.

Emily smirked, as she ran a hand through her short hair, and then snorted with laughter.

"Oh seriously, like it won't hit over a lot of reviews; your stories are golden. Heck, if it weren't for that one story you wrote, we would never have become friends. Now, we're the best of friends; almost like sisters even," Emily said.

Tara smiled at that, her friend had a point; that was probably why she moved in with her after. Mostly because she was not happy at home, so Tara extended her home to her new friend. Tara's eyes glanced at the computer screen, as a smile tugged across her lips.

"Check it out; I got a lot of reviews on my new story, boo yah!" Tara exclaimed.

"Are you channeling Ron Stoppable," Emily asked with a tilt of her head.

Tara merely rolled her eyes, and giggled with a snort.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk to the pizza place, I am hungry?" Emily asked.

"Sure, and we can stop by The Transformers store, and check out new arrivals," Tara replied as they grabbed some money and stuffed it into their pockets of their jeans.

They both strolled out the door, and Tara locked the door after setting the alarm. They headed for the pizza place, taking their sweet time.

Once they got there, they ordered their pizza and drinks, and then sat down on chairs.

"I am having trouble coming up with a new chapter for my story," Emily said sighing.

"Well you need to get inspired, girlfriend," Tara said.

Emily leaned back against the chair, her eyes narrowing, and her lips tightening into a thin smile.

"How pray tell am I supposed to do that?" Emily asked.

"I dunno, who knows," Tara said smirking, as her friend gave her one of those looks.

"You're so weird," Emily muttered.

"You have no idea," Tara said cackling, as the girl brought them their pizza and drinks.

They ate their pizza, and drank their sodas. They finished, and headed out the door to The Transformers store, the girls each found something that they liked. Emily got a hard back book, which centered around Sideswipe and Sunstreaker; while Tara found one about Optimus Prime.

"Cool, I'm getting this it's got everything about Optimus from G1, to Transformers Prime to Bayverse; I like Transformers prime Optimus and Bayverse Optimus." Tara replied smiling.

"I'll stick to my twins, thank you very much," Emily said.

"Nothing against Prime, Tara," Emily added quickly.

"I know, come on let's purchase these and head out," Tara said.

The girls paid for their items, when Emily glanced over at Tara frowning.

"What, what is it?" she asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said.

"Okay, if we are going to that other store, we'd better run to the pizza place and use their bathroom." Tara said.

"Okay cool, cuz me hasta go really badly," Emily answered.

"Alright, come on," Tara replied, as they went back into the pizza parlor and headed for the bathroom.

The owners of the pizza parlor knew Tara, and they didn't mind them running in to use the bathroom. Tara thinking she should probably use the bathroom too went into the one stall.

Suddenly the floor started to rumble and shake, both girls held their breath.

"Dang it, I hate these things," Emily muttered.

However as fast as the Earthquake started, it ended just as fast. Tara finished first, and went to wash her hands.

"Want another soda?" Tara asked.

"Yeah sure, now it's fine," Emily said as she came out of the stall, and washed her hands.

Tara went to open the door, and she stopped when she greeted by kids rushing around in a hallway. She stood there dumbfounded; Emily stopped tapping her on the shoulder.

"How about that soda," Emily asked.

"Not thinking that's gonna happen, what the heck just happened?" Tara whispered.

"What, why…?"Emily asked taking a peek.

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock, her eyes widened in horror.

"Where'd the pizza parlor go?" Emily asked as a little Japanese girl with black hair, and pink highlights walked up.

"Yo, excuse me but gotta use the bathroom please," she said as both girls looked at each other and at the girl.

Emily moved over, letting her pass.

"She looks and sounds like…" Emily started to say, as Tara shook her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Tara muttered.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" Tara asked the girl.

"Miko Nakadai,"

"What," both girls said at the same time.

"She's from Transformers Prime, check it out," Emily said.

"What, hey how do you know about… Hang on a sec," Miko said rushing out of the door.

Emily and Tara peered out seeing her talk to Jack and Raf, and the expressions on both boys faces.

"Oh slag; we'd better bug outta here," Tara said.

"Yea but they know the good guys," Emily said.

"Emily, we just ended up in some sort of bizarro world, where we know about Cybertronians, what makes you think they will think we are harmless. Besides last time I checked Arcee on that show is really mistrustful of people, so let's just go and sort this out." Tara said as Emily pouted.

"No, no, no, no puppy dog pouts," Tara said as Emily batted her eyes and pouted more.

"No, now come on," Tara said grabbing her friend's hand and making her follow her.

Jack looked at Raf and Miko.

"Arcee said to tail them, Optimus wants to speak to them like _now_," Jack replied. "He said no one is supposed to know about them, but us and Fowler," Jack said.

"Cool, recon mission," Miko remarked as the three teenagers followed Tara and Emily with every intention of stalling them until the Autobots got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

Chapter 2

Emily and Tara were trying to pick up the pace, when a sudden bright glowing green light appeared.

"Oh scrap," Tara mumbled.

The girls saw a familiar semi, blue motorcycle, and the yellow and black muscle car, along with Bulkhead behind Optimus.

"Their engines sound angry," Emily mumbled.

"Come on, we need to let them calm down," Tara offered as they took off running, with Miko, Jack and Raf running right after them.

"Pick up the pace, Emily," Tara ordered.

"Stop now," ordered Optimus prime.

"He sounds mad," Emily said.

"Ya think?"

Tara and Emily ran, but the three kids were right on their heels; Arcee popped a wheelie going in front of Tara and Emily. The move forced the girls to run another way, when they did it was like tiny lightning bolts went off all around them, as well three teenagers.

Emily, Tara, and the three teenagers screamed, as they suddenly disappeared. Arcee tried to follow but couldn't, she transformed hollering Jack's name.

"JACK…!" Arcee yelled.

Optimus, Bee and Bulkhead abruptly transformed, Bumblebee beeped repeatedly, his optics dimmed looking toward his leader for guidance.

"Miko," Bulkhead growled.

"Those human girls did something to our kids," Arcee snarled.

Optimus shook his head then.

"I do not believe, it was their intention to harm the children, they appeared to be scared just as the children were," Optimus said.

"Where did they end up?" Arcee asked.

"That I am afraid I do not know, Arcee," Optimus said.

Arcee' optics narrowed into slits, and she looked at her leader.

"We need to get Ratchet out here, ASAP," was all she said.

"Affirmative," Optimus said.

**(Where the kids are with Emily and Tara)**

Tara looked around and realized the building they were in; she glanced around seeing the vehicles. Then her eyes traveled to a table where a big part was laying. Tara rolled her eyes then, and tapped Emily on the shoulder.

:::…. Who are these humans…:::: Ironhide asked his commander.

:::…. I do not know, nor do I care at the moment…:::: Optimus snarled.

:::…. Optimus does not wanna talka to no one…:::: Mirage said offhandedly to Ironhide.

Ironhide snorted at that.

:::… Just as long as they don't touch the paint…::: Sunstreaker said with a snarl.

"What…?" Emily asked Tara.

"Look around, tell me this doesn't look familiar to you," Tara said.

Emily looked around seeing the cars, her eyes stopping at Sideswipe and then at the other sports car near him Identical except it was golden.

"These look like the vehicle alt modes of the Autobots, but wait Sunstreaker wasn't in the third movie; I always thought that was stupid you can't have Sideswipe without Sunstreaker," Emily said.

::::…. Does everyone on this planet know about us…:::: Sunstreaker demanded.

:::… Apparently…:::: Sideswipe answered.

Emily grabbed Tara's arm then, Tara glanced over at her best friend.

"If the third movie here is different, then where exactly are they are on the Transformers Prime one, we can help them and avert all sorts of bad stuff from happening," Emily remarked.

Tara nodded.

"Okay, hey Jack," Tara said walking back over to the three kids.

Miko crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at the two girls.

"You kidnapped us, that's a felony and your road kill when our bots find us," Miko said.

"Whatever look, you followed us; we just wanted to try to figure out how we ended up in your world," Tara remarked.

Silence…

"Look, we need to ask you guys some questions," Emily said.

"Like what?" Raf asked.

"Has Optimus and Megatron teamed up to fight Unicron yet?" Emily asked.

The kids looked at each other then.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"And since, he was back with them he is back being Optimus and not Orion Pax, okay," Emily said glancing at her friend.

Silence….

"Okay, has Bumblebee lost his T-cog yet?" Tara asked.

Raf nodded.

"Did you three have to go on the Nemesis yet with Fowler?" Tara asked.

Again they nodded.

"Okay what about the missions that the bots go on for the relics?" Emily asked.

"No, not yet," Jack asked.

"How do you know all that?" Miko asked.

"Back where we are from you are a computerized cartoon, your not real where we are from," Tara explained.

The kids suddenly laughed.

"You are so weird," Miko laughed.

Emily looked at the three kids.

"It's the same with these vehicles; they are Autobots too, though the one over there Sunstreaker wasn't in the third movie. Which begs the question why he is here now?" Emily said.

"I dunno, Emily, but we might be able to help stop things from happening, that is piece of the Ark which means Optimus hasn't brought back that traitor Sentinel prime yet,"

:::… What are they talking about…:::: Ratchet asked Optimus.

::::…. I have no idea, but they had better stop tainting Sentinel's good name…::::

"Wait, are you saying a prime can go bad?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, let's see the Fallen, who was originally named Megatronous and who was that other one Tara?" Emily asked.

"His name is Liege Maximo, he is supposedly worse then Megatronous was not sure how," Tara said**.** ** "So, Optimus could go bad then?" Raf asked, as Tara turned toward Raf and knelt by him.** ** "No Raf, not Optimus, Optimus is different from those other primes, he holds mercy and compassion within his spark," Tara said as Emily smirked.** ** "You talk like you really care about him," Jack said.** ** Tara straightened then, while Emily snickered.** Tara walked away; she headed toward the flamed semi. She gently ran her hand over the hood. Optimus growled, and sent a wicked shock through her.

"Hey…!" Tara exclaimed.

"What, what happened?" Emily asked.

"He shocked me," Tara growled.

"Optimus shocked you, why?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, probably because he's a smart ass," Tara said with a grin as she smacked his hood.

"Do not touch me again," Optimus growled.

Tara and Emily looked at each other, and Tara smiled being the smart ass she was, she touched him again.

Suddenly the semi broke apart, gears whirled and spun into place forming the regal bipedal form of Optimus Prime.

"Wow," Tara said breathlessly, while Optimus knelt down looking at her angrily.

"Must you humans disobey me constantly, or hide things from me, how do you know us and so much detailed things as well?" Optimus demanded.

Emily and Tara started to speak at the same time, Optimus growled then.

"Enough, one at a time for Primus' sake," he snarled.

"He is cranky," Emily said with a snicker.

Optimus narrowed his optics into slits, reached for the human called Tara.

"Hey, okay no, heights are an issue," she remarked.

"You will answer every single one of my questions, and then I may or may not choose to put you back down," Optimus said.

Tara gulped.

_Oh scrap, he is cranky for real not cute and cuddly, why couldn't we have been pulled into one of the other Transformer movies where he wasn't pissed at humans._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

Chapter 3

Tara looked up at Optimus, his bright azure optics narrowed in anger. Tara gulped back in fear, she hadn't meant to anger him anymore then he already was. She remembered in the film how he snarled at Charlotte Mearing, though she did deserve it with all her remarks.

"Optimus please, we aren't bad, we are just from another place where….."

"Everyone is a cartoon, right?" Miko remarked in a snarky tone.

Emily snorted in slight giggles at that.

"Em, not helping," Tara remarked sourly.

Miko crossed her arms over her chest, it was clear she and the older boy with her; did not like nor trust Emily or Tara. Optimus noticed the younger boy might have felt different about them however.

"How do you know about us, and more to the point why would you taint the name of a prime with lies," Optimus snarled.

Tara's head snapped up at those words, she despised Sentinel Prime and was not afraid to admit that to Optimus Prime now.

"Because in the third movie, he is evil; he executes Ironhide while you are away. When the war started he made a deal with Megatron, those pillars he invented he will use against you. He will try to merge Cybertron and Earth together, and make slaves of humans," Tara said her voice shaken, when she thought about what happened to Optimus during the battle.

She fell silent, causing Emily to pick up the conversation for her best friend.

The Cons kill Wheeljack err no I mean Que, and also Wheelie and Brains give their lives protecting Earth. The government exiles you, because of Sentinel Prime's orders. Sam is forced to betray you, because of Dylan Guild having kidnapped Carly," Emily explained, as Tara lifted her face, gazing at the prime.

"You fight Sentinel, you are badly injured and he severs your one arm in battle. He goes to execute you but Megatron comes back for you, he injures Sentinel and offers a truce to you," Tara says as Sideswipe transforms.

"Are you saying the war ends?" Sideswipe demanded.

Tara lowers her gaze, and then answers.

"The war ends yes, but in the movie Optimus refuses the truce and beheads Megatron," Tara whispered.

"What!"

"Optimus would never execute Megatron if he offered a peace treaty," Ironhide growled.

"I would never kill my brother, if he offered me a truce," Optimus growled.

"That was a movie, Optimus, it wasn't real; because Sunstreaker is here and he wasn't in the movie," Emily pointed out.

"Were you killed?" Tara asked suddenly.

Optimus stared at her, his optics narrowing into slits, as a feral growl came out.

"I guess that's a yes, and Sam saved you correct?" Emily added.

"And you beat the fallen, right?" Tara asked.

Optimus did not know what to say at that, these humans knew far too much; and something needed to be done about it and soon.

**(Jasper Nevada)**

The Autobots were at their wits end, they didn't know what to do about.

"What are we going to do, Optimus?" Arcee asked.

Optimus didn't want to suggest what he was thinking, the only Cybertronian, who could pinpoint where they might have gone was….. Soundwave.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

Chapter 4

Optimus sighed then, there was only one solution to this problem.

"There is only one way to learn what happened to the children," Optimus remarked.

Ratchet gazed up at his leader and prime at those words.

"You're not proposing we ask Megatron for help, are you?" Ratchet asked in shock.

"Soundwave is the only one who could learn where they disappeared too," Optimus said as the others sighed.

Optimus opened a commlink to Megatron, and he suddenly heard Megatron's chuckled of amusement.

:::… You are calling me for what reason, Optimus…::::

:::… I require Soundwave's assistance, if you and he could come to our location, it would be greatly appreciated…::::

Silence…..

:::…. And what pray tell does the great Optimus Prime need with Soundwave's help…:::

:::…. The children along with two strange human femmes have vanished into thin air, they seemed to know an awful lot about us as well….:::::

Silence…..

:::… Very well, we shall be there…:::

:::…. Thank you, Megatron…::::

::::… Indeed…::::

Arcee glanced at Optimus then, Optimus sighed then.

"Are they going to help us?" Arcee asked.

Optimus glanced up at her, when she asked that question.

"Yes, they are going to help us," Optimus answered as a ground bridge opened up.

Megatron's intimidating form walked out, his optics locked with Optimus'; Soundwave walked up to Optimus who gave all the information he could. Soundwave was shown exactly where they disappeared at, Soundwave's tentacles shot out experimenting with different areas.

Soundwave turned back toward Megatron, and then Optimus Prime showing them what he figured happened.

"A portal dimension," Megatron replied rather shocked by the turn of events.

"How is that even possible?" Arcee asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time, remember when the children got caught in the shadow zone," Ratchet remarked.

"Shadow zone," Megatron questioned.

Optimus glanced up at him.

"Indeed, we were investigating a dark energon reading; we thought it was you; however it turned out to be Starscream. He was raising Skyquake with a dark energon shard; the children ended up showing up. Starscream called for a ground bridge, at the same time Ratchet ordered one for the children," Optimus explained, while Megatron slowly understood.

"Dueling ground bridges would send off an explosion of sorts, it caused them to be trapped within dimensions,"

Megatron replied.

"However, that would not be the cause now; somehow a dimension was opened now we will need to find the children, and close that dimension somehow," Optimus remarked, as Megatron glanced at him.

"We accept," Megatron said suddenly.

Optimus turned to face Megatron, his optics narrowed in suspicion azure optics locked with blood red ones.

"What would you possibly have to gain by helping us to retrieve the children?" Optimus demanded.

"You will need help to close this dimension; I am simply offering you my services. I will have Knockout, and Dreadwing accompany us as well," Megatron suggested with a sneer.

"Then we call Wheeljack in too," Bulkhead snapped.

"Very well, Megatron, we do need help; but you have your troops understand if there are any lives lost by them or if they try to attack us; we will fight back," Optimus stated.

Megatron smirked, and extended his servo; Optimus looked at the extended servo and willingly accepted it.

"Everyone stay alert we have no idea what we are dealing with in this other dimension," Optimus replied.

Bulkhead glanced at the other bots, and he shrugged.

"This is like the alliance we had with him, when we battled Unicron," Bulkhead grumbled.

"Yeah and we all know how that turned out," Arcee hissed.

"Watch Optimus' back at all cost," Ratchet ordered as the other Autobots nodded.

"Agreed," they all said.

"Soundwave, try to find a crack so we may enter the dimension as well," Megatron replied as Soundwave nodded, and immediately set forth to find a way into the dimension.

**(Where the kids, Emily and Tara are)**

Tara and Emily, tried to desperately make the Autobots understand; Optimus was fuming mostly because in his eyes the girls looked like troublemakers.

Colonel Lennox came walking in, with the annoying woman Charlotte Mearing. Emily leaned over Tara's shoulder, and whispered something.

"I hate her,"

Tara smirked at those words,"

"I am not wild about her either," Tara responded.

"Who are these children, please remove them," Mearing ordered, as she pointed at Raf, Miko and Jack.

Both girls realized if anything happened to the three kids, they'd have to face the wrath of a angry prime, back in the other world. They sighed, and rushed in front of the Mearing; this shocked the three kids to say the least.

"Back off Mearing, these kids did nothing wrong," Tara snarled furiously.

Mearing narrowed her eyes then, and her gaze reached Lennox.

"Take all five of them to the interrogation room please," Mearing growled.

Tara glanced back toward the flamed Autobot commander, her eyes pleading.

"You have to trust us, Optimus, I know we seem strange, but you have to trust us," Tara replied.

Optimus merely narrowed his optics, he wanted to talk to the human femmes; they knew way too much for his liking.

"Ratchet, use your holoform, and follow me we are getting to the bottom of this one way or the other," Optimus growled.

"Yes sir," Ratchet said following his commander using his holoform as well.

**(Jasper Nevada)**

Soundwave was experimenting with his tentacles, and suddenly the doorway opened to the dimension causing everyone to fall through, landing roughly in the NEST base. This action caused NEST and the Autobots, to jump in alarm when the smoke cleared and they were staring at more Cybertronians.

"Where are we," Arcee asked getting to her feet as they found themselves facing weapons pointed at them.

"Please we mean you no harm, I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots," Optimus said.

That only got more weapons pointed at them, which only confused Optimus more.

"Scrap," Optimus mumbled picking up Arcee's favorite line.

Ooooo oooooo

Author's note: now the plot thickens lol Thank you for all the reviews so far, alerts and favs you guys are awesome.

Now there is another story besides this one I am doing, please those who are reading this one check out Can I trust you revised It is BayVerse meets Transformers prime as well, only it's slightly different please Read and Review that story as well thanks…

PrimesSPARROW


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

Chapter 5

Flamed Optimus narrowed his bright azure optics, and walked up to Team Prime Optimus.

"Who did you just say you were?" Optimus demanded his patience now wore only by mere wires.

The red and blue bot was slightly not sure what to make of the flamed bot in front of him. He was not intimidated by anything or anyone, but this flamed bot in front of him radiated power and commanded his respect; that much he knew.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Optimus replied firmly.

"You're a prime as well," Megatron said almost in awe.

Flamed Optimus snorted, while Ironhide Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and Mirage had their weapons still at the ready.

"I am Optimus Prime," was all the flamed bot said.

"There are two of them," Knockout mused.

"As if one isn't enough," Dreadwing mumbled.

Flamed Optimus narrowed his optics until they were slits, his fury raged within his energon lines; like hot lava from a volcano.

"And I can smell a Con a micro mile away, why are you traveling with Cons if your Autobots," Ironhide snapped.

"We are here for our humans," Arcee snarled.

"The five humans who appeared here," Flamed Optimus remarked.

"Yes," Optimus answered.

"They must be interrogated," Charlotte Mearing snapped.

"They are children, they did nothing wrong, and you cannot keep them here," Arcee said as Bee beeped angrily wanting his charge.

Charlotte Mearing huffed, and she then merely said in all her cockiness once more ignoring the fact the bots could merely step on her and squish if they wished too.

"The two human femmes know too much about Cybertronians, so they will not be permitted to leave, and since the teenagers were with them they stay as well," Flamed Optimus remarked.

Team Prime was not happy about this at all, the red and blue bot glanced over at flamed Optimus his optics flashed angrily.

"They have done no ill will toward your humans or Autobots, correct?" Optimus inquired the larger flamed mech.

Silence….

"You will honor our laws here, you are obviously not from here, well you will need to stand down here," Lennox said.

Megatron smirked slightly, and leaned toward Team Prime Optimus.

"They are more unreasonable then you are," Megatron noted.

"Not now, Megatron," Optimus growled.

Megatron snorted at that.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course now is fine," Megatron snapped.

Team Prime Optimus, growled lowly and just wondered how this day could ever get worse…

**(Where the kids, Tara and Emily are)**

"We have to get out of here," Emily said.

Jack looked shocked at those words.

"Where are we supposed to go?" he demanded.

"That woman Charlotte Mearing is not a nice person, and right now the Optimus here feels betrayed by the humans, and that is likely not to get any better," Tara replied.

"And especially when they get exiled," Emily remarked sourly.

"Wait, why would they get exiled," Raf asked.

"Yeah especially if they are helping protect Earth," Miko said.

Tara sighed.

"Remember when I mentioned the evil prime named Sentinel Prime?"

They nodded.

"Well, he manages to convince Earth's governments to turn on Optimus, and they kick the Autobots off Earth," Tara said.

"The only problem was the Cons tried to kill them, in fact they all think they are dead, but they aren't and come back to destroy the Cons and Sentinel," Emily finished for Tara.

"Okay, so how do we get out of here to help?" Jack finally said.

Tara smirked.

"Okay, I have an idea," Tara said.

Emily realized that smirk, and she knew her friend had a wild idea.

"First we need a convincing sick act….." Tara started to say, until Miko stuck her finger down her throat making herself throw up.

"Eww gross," Emily mumbled.

"Yeah, but it worked," Tara laughed.

Emily rolled her eyes, and giggled suddenly.

"Okay places everyone," Tara replied as she banged on the door.

One of the soldiers came in, his look annoyed as hell, Tara thought when he came.

"What do you want, Optimus still hasn't interrogated you yet?" he demanded of Tara.

Tara pointed to Miko and the throw up on the floor. "She's sick," Tara said.

The soldier growled then, he went toward Miko and she kicked him in the leg. Tara and Emily pushed him against the table and chairs in the room.

"Move it, now!" Tara ordered.

The three kids took off with Tara and Emily, while the soldier realized he would serious get reprimanded from Colonel Lennox and Optimus Prime both for this.

"Where are we going?" Raf asked.

"Beats me," Emily answered. "Tara,"

Silence…..

"Do you have a plan?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Tara answered.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I am just winging it," Tara said in a snarky tone, while Emily chuckled.

"We need to try to hide, until I can talk to Optimus and try to make him understand," Tara said.

"Why didn't we just stay back at the interrogation room then, and explain it to him then?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you don't understand Optimus is angry right now, he feels the government officials have betrayed him. And in all honesty they did, we have to stop him from bringing back Sentinel Prime. It would not be a good thing if he did, I don't want to see Ironhide get killed, or see Optimus get badly damaged again all because of that moron Sentinel Prime," Tara said.

"Okay, I am in," Jack said.

"Me too," Raf chimed in.

"Me too," Miko replied.

"Hey, of course count me in," Emily laughed.

"Okay, let's hide and try to figure this out," Tara said, as the others followed her.

**(Where the others are)**

The soldier assigned to watch the kids, Tara and Emily; had slowly walked out, Lennox turned toward him his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Soldier, why do you reek of throw up?" Lennox demanded.

"Because I fell in it," he said with a sigh.

"Why aren't you guarding those humans?" Ratchet demanded.

"Yeah about that, the little girl kicked me in the leg; and the two girls well they…" the soldier looked away not wanting to meet Lennox's hard stare.

"You got tricked and clocked by children?" Mearing asked.

"Miko," mumbled Bulkhead.

"You lost our kids," snapped Arcee.

Team Prime Optimus looked at flamed Optimus, his optics flared slightly.

"Search the base, they can't get far bring those two trouble making femmes to me immediately," Optimus ordered.

Megatron and his Decepticons found the whole thing quite amusing, it wasn't until Knockout leaned over and offered a brilliant idea; that the warlord instantly liked the idea of coming here more and more.

"Perhaps, we should find our counterparts in this world as well," Knockout mused.

Megatron and his Decepticons started to turn to leave, when flamed Optimus' energon sword came out.

"Do not test me, I do not care if you aren't my Megatron or not, I am not in the mood for this, understood!"

Megatron snarled.

"No one commands Megatron," Megatron snarled.

"Maybe not where you're from, but here I will rip you a new face if you start threatening my team or anyone's safety, do I make myself clear?" Optimus remarked.

Megatron snarled, but decided to hold his temper for now, perhaps he could take advantage of the situation later on, at the most perfect moment.

Then he could control two worlds, that would be the best plan of attack and no one would ever see it coming neither Optimus Prime could stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

Chapter 6

Tara, Emily and the kids ran a bit, and then hid trying to regroup and keep ahead of NEST; which wasn't all that easy considering there were giant Cybertronians who could scan to find any being they wanted.

"Duck in here," Tara said.

"We have to find wheels," Emily remarked.

"Non transforming ones for now," Tara said.

"Do you really expect us to ride in a non transforming vehicle?" Miko demanded as Tara turned around and glared at her.

"Listen up, Miko; I don't care whatever little stunts you pulled in your world; you aren't pulling them here with us, understood," Tara remarked.

"Really, and the last time I checked you weren't my mother," Miko snapped.

Tara leaned in, and crossed her arms over her chest, stared at Miko.

"Look, you three might have been lucky in your world; but in the BayVerse you will not be so lucky," Tara snapped.

"Listen to her, there are Cons here that would sooner tear you apart then look at you," Emily said.

Jack nudged Miko with his arm, and she punched his shoulder.

"Behave," Jack snapped.

"Not the boss of me, but fine," Miko grumbled.

Tara sighed, and then glanced over at Emily, who shrugged.

"Okay, we have to find a vehicle and find someplace safe to make our plans," Tara said.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Emily asked.

Tara looked at her best friend, and the look in her eyes spoke volumes to Emily.

Tara pulled Emily to the side.

"What?"

"Take the kids, find a car, I need to find out something," Tara said.

"Like what,"

"We are going to need help, if we are going to pull this off," Tara said.

"Okay, and what help is that?"

"Mikaela Banes," Tara replied.

"Right, okay," Emily said.

"I am going to find out where she lives, but I need a computer to do it," Tara said.

"Maybe I can help," Raf said pulling out his laptop.

Raf quickly typed out Mikaela's name, and then found the place to go.

"Got it," he said smirking.

"Alright, let's…." Tara stopped hearing voices.

Once things were quiet once more, Emily opened the window. She and Tara helped the kids out the window; Emily went out the window next.

"Come on, Tara," Emily urged.

"Coming," Tara answered, until she was grabbed.

"Gotcha…." A male voice growled.

Emily grabbed the kids; they ran to the nearest vehicle.

"What about Tara?" Miko and Raf asked.

"She told me to keep you three safe, I have to do it besides I don't think the Autobots will hurt her," Emily said.

**(With Tara)**

Tara struggled in the arms, of the person who held her, not knowing who actually was keeping such a strong grip on her.

"Let me go," she ordered.

"Stop it, now!" he ordered.

Tara knew that baritone voice anywhere, she stopped struggling, and slowly turned around staring into the angry eyes of Optimus Prime's holoform.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

R and R

Chapter 7

Optimus was strong, and he was furious; which didn't make Tara feel all that confident anymore.

"Look Optimus, I can explain if you just calm down a bit, okay?" she replied.

Optimus' fingers gripped harder on her arm, his eyes narrowed; as it became quite clear to her he had no intentions of doing either.

Tara cringed, when she could feel his anger radiate off of him.

"Let's go," he growled.

"Wait, where?" she asked.

"You have some explaining to do, you are hereby under Cybertronian custody; and do not think for one moment the humans will interfere. You are in our custody, they won't interfere with that," he remarked as he dragged her off.

"Will you just hold on," she ordered.

"I will not put up with you taint the good name of Sentinel Prime with lies and falsehoods," Optimus snarled.

"Well technically you said the same thing twice," Tara remarked.

Optimus stopped, his eyes widened and then narrowed into slits.

"What did you just say to me?" he demanded.

"I… I said you repeated yourself, lies and falsehoods mean the same thing," she said trying to be helpful; but Optimus just glared at her like she lost her good sense correcting him like she did.

He pulled her along, his fingers dug into her soft skin. His holoform felt so real, and she was surprised at how strong he felt even in this form.

"Optimus please, I am not an enemy, if you just let me explain I can clear this whole thing up," Tara insisted as he got her into the main area they were in when they first entered this dimension.

However now, all the bots were transformed; he slammed her hard against his vehicle form. She didn't see any of the NEST soldiers; that was rather unsettling to her.

"Where are the NEST soldiers?" she asked, while she gulped back her fear.

"As I mentioned, you are in MY custody now; I will deal with you and your friends once they are apprehended," Optimus growled.

**(Tara's POV)**

Okay, I admit it I was more than a little scared, I always like Optimus Prime; but being on the receiving end of his anger was not someplace I really wanted to be.

"Where are our kids?" demanded a female voice, I knew all too well….. Arcee from Transformers Prime.

"Scrap," I mumbled, while once more I felt Optimus' eyes on me.

Optimus from Transformers Prime walked up to where Optimus had me pinned to his vehicle form.

"Where are the children?" he asked.

"They are safe, Emily has them; I swear we are not the enemy here," I said.

I glanced up finally seeing the Cons were with the Autobots from Transformers Prime; this worried me mostly because Megatron can't be trusted.

"Wait, how did you and the Cons get here?" I asked.

"We needed to get the children back, so Soundwave helped," Optimus answered.

I sighed.

"We meant no harm, Optimus, honestly," I said.

Silence….

"Emily and I are not from either dimension, yours or this one; where we are from all of you do not exist. You're all fictional characters and there are voice actors who play you. Of course, that never stopped me from caring about the characters especially you two," I nodded to both Optimus'; and both looked surprised at that.

"Of course," Megatron grumbled.

I glared at Megatron, and then back at Optimus from Team Prime.

"And never trust him, he wants you dead Optimus," I snapped while I narrowed my eyes at the evil warlord.

He looked like he wanted to tear me apart, at that second because of my words.

**(Normal POV)**

:::… The first chance we get, I want that human do you understand Dreadwing?..:::

:::… Yes, Lord Megatron it will be my pleasure…:::

Tara saw Megatron stared at her along with Dreadwing, and she realized they were eyeing her and not in a good way.

"Look Optimus, I know you don't trust me right now, but I am telling you the truth," Tara replied.

"I don't want to see you exiled either," she whispered.

"Exiled….?"

That came from Sunstreaker, as all optics landed back on Tara. She sighed then, and continued.

"Sentinel convinces the world leaders, that all he and the Decepticons want is to get supplies for bringing Cybertron back," she said.

"Our planet is dead, there is no bringing it back," Ratchet remarked.

She sighed at those words.

"Sentinel has planned on merging it with Earth using humans as slaves, he and Megatron planned this from the beginning when he figured you would lose the war," she explained.

Team Prime glanced at their Megatron, who just balked at them his optics landing on Tara once more.

The government didn't realize the truth, and when they exiled you Starscream flies out and fires on the ship," she explained.

"They kill us, are you saying we get destroyed?" flamed Optimus asked horrified.

"No….." she whispered.

"Wait, you just said," Sideswipe said looking confused.

"You survive," was all she said as her eyes flew to Megatron and his Decepticons.

Team Prime Optimus gazed toward where she was looking, and he understood why she didn't want to say anymore.

"Finish after that part," Team Prime Optimus replied.

:::… She is afraid to give anything in front of Megatron and his team…::: Team Prime Optimus commed to flamed Optimus.

Flamed Optimus glanced at Tara then.

Silence…..

"If you revive Sentinel he will kill Ironhide, and you and he fight, and you get badly injured not to mention you become very emotionally distraught over it," she explained.

She paused, and then continued.

"I am not lying or trying to taint a prime, can't any of you just plain and simple scan me and see I am telling you the truth?" she asked.

**(Flamed Optimus' POV)**

This human was infuriating, but every scan that my team as well as the other Autobots came to one unsettling answer, she was telling the truth. And Primus help me, that meant to some degree what she said about my mentor was actually true? And then, how she didn't want to say anything in front of Megatron and the other Cons, could it be I was truly wrong about her?

Scrap….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

A/N – There is a poll on my profile, which concerns this story. Whether Tara should be with both Optimus', I have a lot of fun planned with this, how flamed Optimus would try to deny his feelings for her and such. I noticed two people have already taken the poll lol, thanks… This story I am planning on have a lot of twists and turns in it, Emily will be with Sides and Sunny. (Those without accounts may read the poll and give their yes or no answers in their reviews)

Please Read and Review

Chapter 8

Emily and the three kids had located a car, but the only problem was Lennox and Graham had seen them. Lennox tackled Emily sending her flying, and landing hard on the ground.

"Get off me," she grumbled.

The kids turned on the two soldiers, and Miko kicked Graham in the leg trying to bit him.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Graham snarled.

"You three have an appointment with the Autobots," Lennox said.

Emily suddenly panicked; she had to think of something and quickly.

"Don't try anything, Optimus has your friend," Lennox remarked.

Emily was yanked to her feet, as she kept struggled useless in Lennox's arms.

"I liked you better in the slagging movies, then real life because you're a real butt knocker," Emily mumbled.

"What a mouth on this one," Graham pointed out.

"Yeah and just think why, you're treating us like criminals or worse yet Decepticons," Emily said with a roll of her eyes.

"Let's go," Lennox said as Emily and the kids were rounded up, and escorted to the Autobot hanger.

**(Where Tara already was)**

Optimus watched Tara, and then his holoform flickered away, which startled her slightly.

"Get into my vehicle form," Optimus remarked.

Silence…..

"You may come too Optimus," Flamed Optimus suddenly felt rather odd calling another bot Optimus Prime.

Transformers Prime Optimus nodded, and transformed and followed him. Tara felt the seatbelt snake around her, and then heard Optimus' voice through the radio.

"Safety purposes," he replied.

"Oh," Tara said as she reached her hand out, and ran it over his dashboard.

Optimus growled.

"Why are you touching me?" he demanded.

"Sorry," Tara whispered.

Silence…..

"I just…." Tara started to say.

"Yes, what is it?"

Tara bit her bottom lip, she wasn't sure if she should tell him how she felt or not.

"Are you going to tell me, or not," Optimus growled.

She sighed.

"I liked you alright, it's like a dream to me that you are real," Tara remarked.

Silence…

_Oh Scrap…._

Ooooooooooo

A/N – this is basically a filler chapter, which is why its so small…..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

A/N – There is a poll on my profile, which concerns this story. Whether Tara should be with both Optimus', I have a lot of fun planned with this, how flamed Optimus would try to deny his feelings for her and such. I noticed two people have already taken the poll lol, thanks… This story I am planning on have a lot of twists and turns in it, Emily will be with Sides and Sunny. (Those without accounts may read the poll and give their yes or no answers in their reviews)

Please Read and Review

Chapter 9

Optimus remained silent, which only made her feel stupid for what she said to him. She sighed, and then she turned her head back toward the window.

"What is it?" Optimus finally demanded.

Tara refused to answer him, this merely made Optimus slam on the brakes. The action caused Tara to slam up against his dashboard, the action made Tara suddenly fear Optimus Prime.

"Let me out, right now!" she yelled while she tried to open the door.

"You're not leaving unless I say otherwise, so stop this ridiculous trying to escape. If you know so much about me then you know you cannot escape, once you are inside one of us, unless we allow it," Optimus growled.

"Fine…" she snapped.

Optimus was fed up with humans right now; he was betrayed and lied to by the government, and now these humans who landed here from Primus knows where. They held valuable information, and yet this one in his cab, offered up private information like it was just something he should have been flattered about. He wasn't sure how to take all this right now, but how she fell silent, he figured she was mad or hurt. Humans were such strange creatures.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" she finally asked.

"You are coming with me, and that other Optimus Prime," he said as she suddenly turned her head toward the radio.

"What other Optimus Prime?"

Silence…

"From where you five came from I am assuming," he said with a growl.

"They found their way here?" she asked.

"Apparently," Optimus said.

"Can I ride with him?" Tara asked.

"No,"

"Why not, it's obvious you can't stand me, you snap at everything I ask or say; Hell I am surprised you haven't stepped on me already," Tara snapped.

"Human, if you do not mind your manners in my presence I will…."

"Or you'll what, shit in your hat and make long brown curls?" she demanded right back.

Silence…..

"Well," she snapped.

Optimus was stunned into silence, she bantered with him and the twisted thing occurred to him he enjoyed it.

**(Back at the Autobot base)**

Emily, and the three kids were brought to the Autobots; Raf spotted his Bumblebee and took off for him.

"BEE…!"

Raf took off in a run toward his guardian, Bee beeped wildly as he saw his charge run up. Arcee saw Jack, and she tried to hide the fact she had been scared. Miko ran up to Bulkhead happy he was there.

Emily walked up next to when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were, and she slide onto Sunstreaker's hood.

"Hey, watch the paint, human," he hissed.

Emily leaned back, and smirked while she said to both twins.

"I am the best prankster there is," she giggled and jumped down off of his hood.

:::…. I know she just didn't call us out on who is the best at pranks…::::

:::… Maybe, we should just show her who the best in this world is…:::

The snickers which erupted from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker startled Emily then.

"What, why are you two laughing like that for,"

Awkward silence…

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes, I would," Emily said as Lennox walked up and glared at the twins.

"Why are you talking to her like she is some ally?"

"We tried to tell you before we weren't bad, why don't you just stopping sitting on your brain for once, Lennox," Emily snapped.

"I know, you just didn't say my brains are in my ass," he growled.

"What are you now deaf along with being dumb, God help you," Emily said walking toward the water fountain and grabbing a drink.

Silence….

"Where's my friend anyway?" Emily asked.

"She is with both Optimus Primes," Ratchet answered.

"Oh, she will be in her glory," Emily replied.

Lennox looked confused then.

"Why?"

"She loves Optimus Prime, he is her favorite Autobot, like big time," Emily stated.

"Really, and who is your favorite?" Que asked.

Emily turned toward Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and her best fangirl smile spread over her face.

"Sides and Sunny," she said.

The twins gazed at her like she was speaking some weird language.

"She likes us," Sideswipe replied.

"Good thing, she likes both," Sunny snapped.

"Yea, but the question is can she keep up with us, I wonder," Sideswipe remarked.

"We shall see, bro, we shall see," Sunny said with a low cackle.

"She has to pass the test," Sideswipe laughed.

"What test?"

"You'll see," was all Sideswipe said grinning like a cant that ate the canary.

"Should I be worried?" Emily asked.

They looked at each other, and grinned.

"Yes," they said together.

Lennox and the rest of NEST just gapped at the Twins then, this was unbelievable they were talking to this girl like she was some sort of friend or ally.

Unbelievable!

Oooooooo


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

A/N – Tara will be with both Optimus', now the fun tasks of letting it happen. It will be slow, because all relationships need time to blossom.

Please Read and Review

Chapter 10

Tara kept watching out the window, she had become silent once more; it was irritating Optimus slightly.

"Must you be so quiet, human," Optimus demanded.

"I have a name, and it is NOT human; it's Tara. Come on, say it with me now T…..A….R….A," she replied like she was reprimanding a small child.

Optimus' engine revved and growled, Tara only laughed slightly. Optimus made an abrupt left turn into a wooded area, Team Prime Optimus followed close behind.

"Get out of me, right now!" Optimus ordered while Tara scrambled out of the cab.

Tara watched as he transformed, his parts spun and whirled into place forming his regal bipedal form. His azure optics burned with fury, Tara gulped back fear slightly; she realized she might have pushed him a little too far then.

Team Prime Optimus transformed, and watched the exchange between them.

"I'm sorry alright, there are you happy; I was trying to warn you alright?" she remarked.

She paused slightly.

"I am sorry the humans betrayed you, but you shouldn't dislike me, Emily or the kids because of what happened here with the government. Hell, even where we come from the government is sucky and keeps secrets; but it's just them and no one really pays the government any serious mind anyway,"

Optimus tilted his helm, his optics searched her eyes, and Tara she got lost in those dazzling sapphire optics of his.

She turned toward Team Prime Optimus, she smiled sadly at him.

"We didn't mean the kids any harm, something happened back where we are from, we were transported to your realm and then here with the kids," Tara explained.

She sighed.

"Look, in all honestly where we are from is not very happy for either Emily or me; I don't want to ever go back; and I know she feels the same way," Tara said pausing.

"But… we if you and your team ever find your way back; can me and Emily stay with you, Optimus?" she asked.

Flamed Optimus looked hurt for a minute, narrowing his optics he turned away and walked further into the field and sat down.

"I thought you said to me you liked _me_," Optimus remarked.

She looked up at the flamed Optimus, while Team Prime Optimus suddenly smiled.

"I do," she said.

"Then why did you ask him that question then?" flamed Optimus asked.

"Because you have been treating me like crap ever since I got here, that's why," she remarked.

Team Prime Optimus was still smirking, which flamed Optimus saw, his optics narrowed into slits then.

"What do you find so amusing?" Optimus asked.

:::…. You like her, admit it….::::

:::…. What…:::::

:::…. You heard me, you find her intriguing, and you are confused by your feelings for her, because she isn't Cybertronian…::::

Silence…

::::…. How would you know…::::

:::…. Because I feel the same way…:::

"You will explain this information about Sentinel Prime and Megatron right away, do I make myself clear?" Optimus demanded, as he ignored the statements his counterpart made.

Tara sighed, while Team Prime Optimus narrowed his optics at the flamed prime.

:::…. You will someday come to regret pushing her away…:::

Flamed Optimus merely glanced away; he was scared of trusting again he'd been betrayed so many times before.

**(Flamed Optimus' POV)**

I glanced at that other Optimus; I had been so hurt in the past by everyone I had ever trusted. I wanted to find someone to care about, but she was a human. She was so tiny.

I watched her walk away, heading over to a small stream, and then sit on the ground by the stream. The other Optimus sat by me, he eyed me strangely. I couldn't get over this Optimus either. He had such small narrow hips for a mech, I wasn't complaining it was just he was made rather different from mechs I was use to seeing.

"I would be willing to share her with you, and share you," the other Optimus said with a smirk.

I glanced over at him then.

"Oh, would you now?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Come now, are you saying you are not the least bit tempted to experiment with her or me for that matter," Optimus said.

I sighed.

"I have been hurt in the past," I remarked.

"Oh, and I haven't? We are one in the same bot, we just look different is all," Optimus said.

I was tired of being alone; oh Primus was I tired of being alone.

"Alright, we can try it, but what happens if she and the other human disappear again; or if you disappear then what?" I asked.

"We would search the cosmos until we found each other once more," Optimus said with firmness.

"Alright, let's talk to her," I said.

"Tara, come here please," Optimus said as she turned to look at us.

"Alright," she said getting to her feet, and walking over.

**(Back at the Autobot base)**

Lennox and the others from NEST were slightly miffed; that the Autobots accepted the two girls so quickly.

Miko glanced up seeing Megatron, and she glared at him.

"What's king Con doing here?" she asked in a snippy tone.

"Soundwave helped get us here to you three," Bulkhead replied.

"Yes, lucky us and none of you bothered to address a simple thank you, did you?" Megatron started to say, until everyone suddenly heard a loud yell.

Suddenly like the others had appeared, another Cybertronian came crashing onto the floor from above. However, after the smoke cleared, all eyes and optics were on the Cybertronian lying on the ground.

Oooooooooo

A/N – So, any ideas who the new Cybertronian was that found their way from Transformers Prime into Movieverse world lol


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

A/N – Tara will be with both Optimus', now the fun tasks of letting it happen. It will be slow, because all relationships need time to blossom.

Please Read and Review

Chapter 11

The mech on the floor groaned, and with slow and gentle movements moved his clawed hand to his helm.

"Slag it all, what the frag just happened?" the mech growled.

"STARSCREAM…!" Megatron shouted.

The mech in question glanced up, his optics narrowed into slits as he saw his old master with the rest of the Decepticons; along with the Autobots and other mechs he had no idea the identity of.

"Megatron, what are you doing here?" Starscream demanded as he got to his feet.

Lennox stared at Starscream, and broke out into hysterics abruptly. Starscream did not look amused at the human's laughter; he narrowed his optics into slits, and shook his fist at the tiny human.

"Do not make me squish you insect," Starscream snarled as Ironhide's cannons warmed up.

"Try it, and you will see the broad side of my cannon, Con," Ironhide warned.

"Who the slag, are you?" Starscream demanded.

"Traitor," Dreadwing snarled at Starscream.

Starscream glanced over at Dreadwing, the sneer on his face deepened as he gave him the once over.

"And, who are you?" Starscream asked. "You look like Skyquake, but he's offline,"

"You mistake me for my twin brother, I am Dreadwing second in command to Lord Megatron," he remarked snidely to Starscream, who looked shocked by this news.

"That's my post!" Starscream shouted.

"Was your post," Dreadwing retorted,

Starscream snarled, and looked like he wanted to attack Dreadwing.

"ENOUGH…!" Ratchet from Team Prime ordered.

"I do not take orders from you, Autobot," Starscream snapped.

"Okay seriously, he has heels," Lennox remarked.

That got the jet's attention.

"I am not wearing stilettos, vile creature," Starscream hissed.

Dino leaned over toward Que, and nudged him in the servo.

"Thisa Starscream is more stupida then ours, si?" Dino mused.

The Autobots all broke out into hysterics, while Starscream growled menacingly at them.

"I am not," he snarled.

"If you say so, guess that makes it so," Sideswipe said with laughter.

Starscream growled once more.

"Where are we anyway, and when did Optimus Prime get so many Autobots now?" Starscream demanded.

"Shut it, traitor," Dreadwing snapped.

"And you, I have had enough of you, tell me commander Dreadwing have you extinguished an Autobot lately, because I have I killed Cliffjumper punched a hole right in his chest and…" Starscream never finished his sentence.

Arcee screamed in anger, and ran flipped high into the air, and tackled the seeker. She punched him, slammed both fists into his face, her optics flared in anger.

"You slagging excuse for a mech," she growled as Bumblebee and Bulkhead grabbed her servos.

"Let me go, _now!"_

"Arcee, you need to calm down," Bulkhead remarked, while Bee beeped frantically.

"I am calm, this is me being calm; now let me go!" she yelled.

Starscream smirked, which only led Arcee to snarl at him.

**(Where Tara and the two primes are)**

Tara stared at the two Optimus', she looked shocked slightly.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes," Team Prime Optimus answered.

Tara's eyes shot toward flamed Optimus, who had a different expression on his face. She couldn't read it too much, but his optics seemed softer right now from before.

"So, you want me to spend time with you two?" she asked.

"Yes, we want to try and form something with you," flamed Optimus replied.

Tara looked confused then.

"But you acted like you didn't like me?" she asked.

There was an awkward silence from flamed Optimus at those words. He glanced over at his counterpart, who watched him with amusement in his optics.

:::… You're not going to help me, are you…:::

:::… No, you're doing fine…:::

Optimus snorted at his words, and he bent down, placed his hand on the ground.

"Get on," he said, while he motioned toward his hand.

"Okay," she said

Flamed Optimus sighed, and then tried to explain why he acted the way he did. First, he bent down and carefully sat down on the ground; while Team Prime Optimus did the same.

"I was angry with the humans, whom I considered allies; it grieves me to know they cannot be trusted," Optimus said as he paused to collect his thoughts.

"I have never once given them the chance to say, that we have withheld any information," Optimus said with a sigh.

"Except for the knowledge of our technology which is better off out of their hands," Optimus remarked.

Tara glanced up at him, and her eyes narrowed then.

"You don't believe they already gained some from having Megatron prisoner?" Tara asked.

"I believe they gained some from that incident; but I do not believe they know everything," Flamed Optimus replied.

Flamed Optimus gazed at her, his bright azure optics flared then abruptly.

"I was concerned at first, you held information which was critical; and the whole idea of Sentinel going bad… I would be lying if I said I was hurt by it," Optimus remarked.

"Don't let him be revived then, sent someone for the pillars that form the space bridge for your own use. I mean Sentinel in the movie made it sound like he was the only one to use them; but I am sure Primus would guide you, right?"

Optimus stared at the human, she was rather wise for a human, he glanced over at Team Prime Optimus, and a smirk touched his lips.

"No wonder we like her," he retorted.

Tara just smiled slightly.

"We will try this, and see how it works, okay?" Flamed Optimus said.

"Okay, I am game," Tara said as she chuckled.

"You find something amusing," Team Prime Optimus asked.

"I just find it funny, that I am suddenly thrown into the mix with both Optimus Primes," she answered as she flashed both leaders a smirk.

Flamed Optimus still needed time though, he would give in and allow this; but he hoped Tara and Team Prime Optimus was patient with him. He wanted a chance at happiness once more; he just wasn't sure how all this fit in with that happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

A/N – Tara will be with both Optimus', now the fun tasks of letting it happen. It will be slow, because all relationships need time to blossom.

Please Read and Review

Chapter 12

Emily smirked getting a wild idea, she walked over toward Que.

"Excuse me, Que, can I ask a favor?" she questioned.

"Yes, go ahead,"

Emily's lips curled into a broad smile, while her eyes widened with a twinkle of mischief.

"Can we talk in private?" Emily asked, while Megatron narrowed his optics into slits.

"I do not like secrets, human, especially if they are about me," Megatron snarled.

Emily turned, placed her hands on her hips then, and stuck her tongue at him.

"Then it's a good thing I am not talking about you, isn't it?" she snapped.

"You insolent insect," he snarled, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's swords came out pointed instantly at Megaton.

Megatron narrowed his optics; his blood red optics bore holes into the two frontliners.

"I would watch your back, Autobots," Megatron snarled.

"And I would watch yours more so, Megatron," flamed Optimus commanded as he walked up with Team Prime Optimus.

:::… Dreadwing, perhaps a small distraction so I can grab the one insect please…:::

:::… As you wish, Lord Megatron…::::

Dreadwing moved with ease, while he slipped past the others; and set a bomb away from the others. He moved back undetected or so he thought, Ironhide grabbed his servo and slammed him against the wall.

"What did you just do?" he demanded.

Dreadwing merely smirked, and armed the bomb, and within seconds the bomb went off on the side where it was placed. The flames raged wildly, which caused both Autobots and humans to duck down. Megatron seized his chance; his sharp clawed hand snaked out, wrapped around Tara.

"Tara," flamed Optimus growled.

"Finders keepers, Prime," Megatron snarled as he transformed and took off with Tara.

Megatron, Dreadwing and Soundwave took off exploding through the roof of the NEST building; Breakdown and Knockout took off as well.

"Autobots transform, and roll out after them, immediately," flamed Optimus ordered.

Emily stood there tears ran down her face, while she covered her mouth with her hand.

"No," was all she could say, what else was she going to say the most evil warlord had her best friend in his clutches.

Oooooooooo

A/N – Okay, so a little suspense thrown in this chapter lol; okay now thanks to all my reviews, readers, alerts and favs; you guys are great. Now please check out my brand new poll, if there are people without accounts and cannot vote then please come back and put it on a review the answer to the poll okay? Thanks guys…..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

A/N – Tara will be with both Optimus', now the fun tasks of letting it happen. It will be slow, because all relationships need time to blossom.

Please Read and Review

So far the poll including those in the reviews is:

The Reluctant father – 14 votes

Control – 8 votes

Chapter 13

Tara was kicking any place she could on Megatron, which was not going over to well with him.

"You will stop that at once, flesh creature," Megatron snarled.

"Bite me, you scrap heap," Tara snapped.

"How dare you think you can speak to me in that tone, do you have any idea….."

"Are you done with your boasting about how far more better you are than our race, or even Optimus Prime, because hello you're evil, you're not better," she retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Megatron was silent, he was furious with her.

"You will tell me everything you know about what will happen in the future to this war, and how to tip it to the Decepticon cause," Megatron ordered.

"I would sooner die first," Tara remarked bitterly.

"That can be arranged human, you would be surprised how well we can torture; but keep a prisoner alive to force them to talk," Megatron replied, as he scanned her and found to his amazement she wasn't scared.

"You honestly think you can scare me into betraying the Autobots, think again," she hissed.

Megatron chuckled, slightly amused with himself then, Tara just rolled her eyes.

"I will have fun breaking you, human," Megaton replied.

"My name is not human, do not address me as human, you stupid fugly piece of scrap," she snarled.

Tara narrowed her eyes, as she thought back to what Optimus and Team Prime Optimus said to her.

**(Flashback starts)**

Tara kept watching out the window, she had become silent once more; it was irritating Optimus slightly.

"Must you be so quiet, human," Optimus demanded.

"I have a name, and it is NOT human; it's Tara. Come on, say it with me now T…..A….R….A," she replied like she was reprimanding a small child.

Optimus' engine revved and growled, Tara only laughed slightly. Optimus made an abrupt left turn into a wooded area, Team Prime Optimus followed close behind.

"Get out of me, right now!" Optimus ordered while Tara scrambled out of the cab.

Tara watched as he transformed, his parts spun and whirled into place forming his regal bipedal form. His azure optics burned with fury, Tara gulped back fear slightly; she realized she might have pushed him a little too far then.

Team Prime Optimus transformed, and watched the exchange between them.

"I'm sorry alright, there are you happy; I was trying to warn you alright?" she remarked.

She paused slightly.

"I am sorry the humans betrayed you, but you shouldn't dislike me, Emily or the kids because of what happened here with the government. Hell, even where we come from the government is sucky and keeps secrets; but it's just them and no one really pays the government any serious mind anyway,"

Optimus tilted his helm, his optics searched her eyes, and Tara she got lost in those dazzling sapphire optics of his.

She turned toward Team Prime Optimus, she smiled sadly at him.

"We didn't mean the kids any harm, something happened back where we are from, we were transported to your realm and then here with the kids," Tara explained.

She sighed.

"Look, in all honestly where we are from is not very happy for either Emily or me; I don't want to ever go back; and I know she feels the same way," Tara said pausing.

"But… we if you and your team ever find your way back; can me and Emily stay with you, Optimus?" she asked.

Flamed Optimus looked hurt for a minute, narrowing his optics he turned away and walked further into the field and sat down.

"I thought you said to me you liked _me_," Optimus remarked.

She looked up at the flamed Optimus, while Team Prime Optimus suddenly smiled.

"I do," she said.

"Then why did you ask him that question then?" flamed Optimus asked.

"Because you have been treating me like crap ever since I got here, that's why," she remarked.

Team Prime Optimus was still smirking, which flamed Optimus saw, his optics narrowed into slits then.

"What do you find so amusing?" Optimus asked.

:::…. You like her, admit it….::::

:::…. What…:::::

:::…. You heard me, you find her intriguing, and you are confused by your feelings for her, because she isn't Cybertronian…::::

Silence…

::::…. How would you know…::::

:::…. Because I feel the same way…:::

"You will explain this information about Sentinel Prime and Megatron right away, do I make myself clear?" Optimus demanded, as he ignored the statements his counterpart made.

Tara sighed, while Team Prime Optimus narrowed his optics at the flamed prime.

:::…. You will someday come to regret pushing her away…:::

Flamed Optimus merely glanced away; he was scared of trusting again he'd been betrayed so many times before.

**(Flamed Optimus' POV)**

I glanced at that other Optimus; I had been so hurt in the past by everyone I had ever trusted. I wanted to find someone to care about, but she was a human. She was so tiny.

I watched her walk away, heading over to a small stream, and then sit on the ground by the stream. The other Optimus sat by me, he eyed me strangely. I couldn't get over this Optimus either. He had such small narrow hips for a mech, I wasn't complaining it was just he was made rather different from mechs I was use to seeing.

"I would be willing to share her with you, and share you," the other Optimus said with a smirk.

I glanced over at him then.

"Oh, would you now?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Come now, are you saying you are not the least bit tempted to experiment with her or me for that matter," Optimus said.

I sighed.

"I have been hurt in the past," I remarked.

"Oh, and I haven't? We are one in the same bot, we just look different is all," Optimus said.

I was tired of being alone; oh Primus was I tired of being alone.

"Alright, we can try it, but what happens if she and the other human disappear again; or if you disappear then what?" I asked.

"We would search the cosmos until we found each other once more," Optimus said with firmness.

"Alright, let's talk to her," I said.

"Tara, come here please," Optimus said as she turned to look at us.

**(Normal POV)**

"Alright," she said getting to her feet, and walking over.

Tara stared at the two Optimus', she looked shocked slightly.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes," Team Prime Optimus answered.

Tara's eyes shot toward flamed Optimus, who had a different expression on his face. She couldn't read it too much, but his optics seemed softer right now from before.

"So, you want me to spend time with you two?" she asked.

"Yes, we want to try and form something with you," flamed Optimus replied.

Tara looked confused then.

"But you acted like you didn't like me?" she asked.

There was an awkward silence from flamed Optimus at those words. He glanced over at his counterpart, who watched him with amusement in his optics.

:::… You're not going to help me, are you…:::

:::… No, you're doing fine…:::

Optimus snorted at his words, and he bent down, placed his hand on the ground.

"Get on," he said, while he motioned toward his hand.

"Okay," she said

Flamed Optimus sighed, and then tried to explain why he acted the way he did. First, he bent down and carefully sat down on the ground; while Team Prime Optimus did the same.

"I was angry with the humans, whom I considered allies; it grieves me to know they cannot be trusted," Optimus said as he paused to collect his thoughts.

"I have never once given them the chance to say, that we have withheld any information," Optimus said with a sigh.

"Except for the knowledge of our technology which is better off out of their hands," Optimus remarked.

Tara glanced up at him, and her eyes narrowed then.

"You don't believe they already gained some from having Megatron prisoner?" Tara asked.

"I believe they gained some from that incident; but I do not believe they know everything," Flamed Optimus replied.

Flamed Optimus gazed at her, his bright azure optics flared then abruptly.

"I was concerned at first, you held information which was critical; and the whole idea of Sentinel going bad… I would be lying if I said I was not hurt by it," Optimus remarked.

"Don't let him be revived then, sent someone for the pillars that form the space bridge for your own use. I mean Sentinel in the movie made it sound like he was the only one to use them; but I am sure Primus would guide you, right?"

Optimus stared at the human, she was rather wise for a human, he glanced over at Team Prime Optimus, and a smirk touched his lips.

"No wonder we like her," he retorted.

Tara just smiled slightly.

"We will try this, and see how it works, okay?" Flamed Optimus said.

"Okay, I am game," Tara said as she chuckled.

"You find something amusing," Team Prime Optimus asked.

"I just find it funny, that I am suddenly thrown into the mix with both Optimus Primes," she answered as she flashed both leaders a smirk.

Flamed Optimus still needed time though, he would give in and allow this; but he hoped Tara and Team Prime Optimus was patient with him. He wanted a chance at happiness once more; he just wasn't sure how all this fit in with that happiness.

**(Flashback ends)**

Tara bit her bottom lip; she wanted to be back with Emily, and the Autobots, but most of all the two Optimus Primes,"

She turned toward the control panel once more, and kicked it; which caused a grunt from Megatron.

"I told you to stop that, human," he snapped.

"And, I told you my name is not human, so we're even you idiot," Tara spat out,

Megatron suddenly started to land, he transformed in midair, Tara in his hand as he growled at her.

"You try my patience, human," Megatron growled.

"Yeah whatever," she mumbled.

Megatron snarled, and warmed up his fusion cannon, and shoved it at her. Tara yawned, and stretched, with very little regard to the fact the fusion cannon was pointed at her.

"Why is she not afraid?" Dreadwing asked.

Tara glanced over at him, like he was just as stupid as Megatron was.

"Are every single one of you Decepticons stupid, or just those with dark energon pumping instead them?" she asked.

Megatron watched her then, very carefully.

"He wants information, so hello he won't kill me, he needs me for his silly little schemes," Tara retorted.

Silence…

"I am not talking to you, I will not betray the Autobots plain and simple," Tara said.

"Break her arm, Soundwave," Megatron ordered.

Megatron tossed her over to Soundwave, who caught her easily. Megatron and Dreadwing watched Soundwave while Breakdown and Knockout pulled up transforming.

They walked up to the sounds of Soundwave breaking her arm, Tara screamed, as she heard the sounds of her bones crack, but she stood strong not saying a word to betray the Autobots from Team Prime.

**(Several miles away)**

Optimus and Team Prime Optimus were gaining quickly, and both of them were royally angry with Megatron. Emily was with Sideswipe as they followed the two Semis', and flanked behind them were Ratchets, Bulkhead, Arcee, Wheeljack and the others.

"He better not hurt her," Emily growled.

"He probably wants information about those other Autobots, I hope she can hold out and not tell them anything," Sideswipe replied.

Emily snorted at that.

"This is Tara we're talking about, she would never spill her guts about the Autobots to anyone much less Cons," Emily said.

She paused, and then spoke once more.

"She'd sooner let them torture her, then give information about them or any Autobot for that matter," Emily explained.

Emily abruptly realized at that moment, how true her words were, and she feared for her best friend's life all the more then.

'Please Lord protect her, please'


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

A/N – It will have cute romance, and it has a lot of humor and Snarkyness. However, they will not be liked right away, or trusted right away for obvious reasons.

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

A/N – Tara will be with both Optimus', now the fun tasks of letting it happen. It will be slow, because all relationships need time to blossom.

Please Read and Review

The poll ended this way; I received some requests via private message for both stories. So, The reluctant father is first and then Control follows up, thanks for all the response to the poll, guys!

The Reluctant father – 17 votes

Control – 9 votes

Chapter 14

Pain, blinding pain, was all Tara felt; but she held fast not telling Megatron anything. The Decepticon warlord looked half impressed, how she could withstand Soundwave's tortures and not break.

"Interesting, she still hasn't broke, this flesh creature is quite strong," Megatron remarked.

Knockout scanned Tara, and his optics moved toward Megatron with slight haste.

"My Lord, if Soundwave keeps this pace up he will offline her, and you will not gain any information for our cause," Knockout remarked.

Megatron growled at those words, he did not like being dictated to by one of his own men medic or not.

"Fix her then, oh and in the future Knockout do not continue this ordering, that is if you enjoy your lifecycles," Megatron said.

Knockout and Breakdown watched as Megatron, Dreadwing and Soundwave took off into the sky. Breakdown glanced back at Knockout, his one optic narrowed.

"So, what was all that about, you know better than to angry Megatron," Breakdown said.

"Her body is healing itself," was all Knockout said.

"What, what do you mean?" Breakdown asked.

"It would seem she's picked up nanites from both Optimus Primes," Knockout said.

"They marked her," Breakdown replied almost shocked at the tone of his own voice.

"Apparently, but I don't think it was done on purpose, the amount is small, but they are strong and healing her," Knockout explained.

Breakdown shrugged.

"So, what do we do now oh great medic," Breakdown asked in a snarky tone.

"I think we need to return her to them," Knockout said.

Breakdown eyed him, like he blew all his logics at that moment.

"Are you nuts?"

"Do you want two primes on a rampage over a marked femme," Knockout demanded.

"You said it wasn't done on purpose, Knockout," Breakdown pointed out.

"They will still smell the mark after, and realize they marked her and when they do…"

"They'll be hunting down anyone or anything who has harmed her," Breakdown finished.

Silence…

"Alright, let's go," he added as he and Knockout transformed and headed back to NEST.

**(With Emily)**

Emily was suddenly coming to grips with something strange, that she just now realized. Breakdown was in the mix, but the kids had mentioned to her and Tara where they were episode wise. However Sunstreaker was also in the mix now, things were not adding up; but right now they had to get Tara back and deal with the things that didn't add up after Tara was safely back with them.

Ooooooooo

A/N – Yes, one of my readers noticed what I did in the flashback with Tara from the previous chapter, there is something going on with her right now. It will be subtle things here and there; yes the big one is the nanites that Knockout located. And yes, the girls know about the future relics as well. I was surprised no one picked up on the fact Breakdown was in this, after the girls had learned earlier where they were in the episodes. Yes, the spider con make an appearances too, haven't forgotten about her…

I changed a few things because of how my story is going… Thanks everyone for your reviews, favs and alerts, as always you guys are great!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Summary: Two fan girls get sucked into Transformers Prime world, and then they along with Raf, Miko and Jack get transported into the Bayverse world where chaos ensues. While the Autobots from Team Prime try to figure out what happened and get them back, while flamed Optimus and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker find a way to keep the other two human girls there forever with them.

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 15

Tara opened her eyes, tried focusing in on her surroundings, and realized she was in Knockout's vehicle form. She winced as she tried to sit up, her stomach jolted several times. She was going to hurl, she just knew it.

"I am going to be sick," she mumbled.

"Oh no, not inside of me your not," Knockout growled.

"Then stop so I can throw up, or I am going to hurl right here," she retorted.

Knockout slammed on the brakes, and opened his door; Tara tumbled out and threw up on the road. However as she finished, she stared out into space suddenly, while Knockout and Breakdown used their holoforms to try to talk to the rather distracted human.

"What's wrong with her?" Breakdown asked.

"How the slag should I know, I am a Cybertronian medic not a fleshy one," Knockout growled, as he poked at her and got absolutely no response.

"She looks like Lord Megatron did, when he sustained visions from Unicron," Knockout remarked.

"Oh great," Breakdown mumbled.

Silence…

"Now what," Breakdown replied.

"We wait," was Knockout's only reply.

"Oh joy," Breakdown mused sarcastically.

**(In Tara's mind)**

Tara stood face to face with Alpha Trion, the mech watched her intently.

"You're Alpha Trion, I remember you from the episode Alpha, Omega," Tara replied.

"And you Tara have been watched for many years, your old life is cast aside now. You are with both Optimus Primes for a reason, you as well as you friend Emily were brought here for a reason. The fates have changed in both worlds; another will be brought here who will aide Megatron in reviving Sentinel Prime. If he should get the Star Saber before Optimus Prime there will be a great sorrow in both worlds to come," Alpha Trion said.

"Yeah, I got that saw what Megatron did to the Star Saber in the cartoon; Optimus looked so sad," Tara said.

"You and your friend have a chance to help the Autobots bring back Cybertron, especially now in their time of need," he said.

Tara looked at Alpha Trion, her eyes widened slightly.

"How, and why us,"

"Do you think it is by accident you carry such a strong love in your human heart for Optimus Prime, why both Optimus' find you interesting, but cannot explain it?"

She shrugged, and shook her head.

"You house the spirit of their first love," he said.

Tara shuddered, and rolled her eyes then.

"Wait, are you saying I have some dead chick in me?" Tara demanded suddenly.

"Dead chick," Alpha Trion repeated looking at her like she was infected with some incurable virus.

Silence fell over Tara then.

"Awkward…" she mumbled.

"This 'dead chick' you refer to is Elita-1, she will guide you, however you must understand within a certain time frame the nanites within you will change you, until Elita-1 is reborn," he said.

Tara nodded.

"Also, the one guiding the other human here, this one another femme she is being led by Liege Maximo,"

Tara glanced away, her body filling with fear.

"Wait, you mentioned something about their time of need, what else if happening?" Tara asked.

"The humans in both worlds will turn on the Autobots, Autobots will be blamed on countless treacheries done by others; which will result in I am afraid deaths for several humans connected to the Autobots," he replied.

"The families of the human younglings from the other Cybertronian world, as well as the human allies of this world will betray Optimus here as well," Alpha Trion replied.

Silence…

"A once hated enemy will turn surprisingly good, and aide the Autobot cause, I will speak with you again, Tara," Alpha Trion said as Tara came out of her vision and found the holoforms of both Knockout and Breakdown staring at her!

_Oh Snap!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 16

Knockout leaned closer, reached his finger in and jabbed her several times. Tara turned her head toward him, narrowed her eyes at the Con.

"Can you please stop that," she replied.

"As soon as you tell us what just happened now," Breakdown growled.

Tara glanced over at Breakdown's holoform.

"I respectfully decline," she simply said.

Knockout narrowed his eyes, and leaned in while he continued to jab her in her arm.

"If you don't stop that, I am seriously going to key your paintjob until you're of one mass of scratches," Tara remarked getting to her feet.

"You wouldn't dare," Knockout snarled.

Tara had placed her hands on her hips, her eyes locked with Knockout's then, her lips curved in a snarky smirk as well.

"Just try me," Tara retorted.

"Let's just get her back to the Autobots, and get the frag out of here," Breakdown snapped.

Knockout glared at her, and pushed her into his vehicle form.

"Miserable flesh creature," he hissed low in his throat.

Tara sat there quiet; she had no intentions of telling these two Decepticons anything regarding her conversation with Alpha Trion. She only intended on telling both Optimus Primes.

:::… You know, we could keep her…:::

Silence….

:::…. Are you nuts, Knockout, you said it yourself a marked femme by _two_ primes not one but _two_ I ain't looking to get myself slagged by two primes…:::

:::…. She got some sort of vision, don't you think Megatron would be grateful if we learned what said vision was about…::::

:::… She isn't going to tell us….:::

:::…. I can be very good at changing human's minds…::::

Tara glanced around, she realized her mistake, and she should have made a break for it when she had the chance. She bit her bottom lip, her lips curled into a devilish grin, she had an idea.

"You're too quiet human, what are you doing?" Knockout demanded.

"I am trying to fight my stomach from jolting again," she snapped.

Knockout growled deep in his engine.

"Why the slag do you flesh creatures have such useless bodies for?" Knockout grumbled stopping once more, but this time in front of a gas station.

"I need to grab something for my stomach too in here, they carry mints and gum, but I need the bathroom first," she remarked as he opened the door.

"HURRY UP!"

"Where is she going?" Breakdown asked.

"She is purgy once more," Knockout explained.

"Oh, humans are such nasty things," Breakdown mused.

Knockout was silent at those words.

**(Inside the bathroom)**

Tara reached up unlocked the window, and opened it; she swung one leg over the window ledge. She saw someone with a motorcycle, it was a young guy. She ran over, dug her fingers into a pocket and pulled some money out.

"Can you give me a ride?" she asked urgently.

"Sure, where too?" he asked.

She wrote down the name of the place, and he nodded with a smile.

"Sure, hop on," he said.

"Thanks so much," Tara replied, as he handed her a helmet.

"Hang on," he said as he started the engine. "All set?"

"Yeah, go ahead," she replied.

He took off like wild fire; unfortunately Breakdown happened to notice her on the motorcycle.

"Hey, she's getting away,"

"That human is pushing my patience right now," Knockout said with a grumble in his engines.

The two revved their engines going after the motorcycle, however as they got close; they saw the Autobots approach. The flamed Peterbilt suddenly broke apart, forming Optimus Prime; while the others followed and this sent both Breakdown and Knockout spinning and taking off in the other direction.

The guy on the motorcycle didn't seem too bothered by the sight of robots, which seemed odd to Tara. He merely nodded, and took off, flared Optimus and Transformers Prime Optimus knelt by her both looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" they asked.

"Yes, I think so," she said.

"Let's get back to base, so Ratchet can take a look at you, okay?" Transformers Prime Optimus said.

"Can I talk to you two alone, when we get back there are some things I need to tell you," Tara said.

"Yes, perhaps we could do that," Flamed Optimus stated.

Tara smiled, as she realized things were going not too badly now, of course things had a way of changing unfortunately.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 17

This time on the ride back, she rode with Transformers Prime Optimus. She didn't want to leave either out; she glanced out the window seeing flamed Optimus next to them. She waved at him, and he honked his horn back at her, a slight smile formed on her lips at that.

"I trust you are finding flamed Optimus appealing now, as well as me?" Optimus asked.

She turned her head toward the radio, and she grinned at those words.

"I always liked the two of you, you were always my favorite Autobots," she said.

"I see," he replied with slight amusement in his voice.

"Optimus, I have a question," she replied.

"Very well, you may ask it," he said urging her to ask her question.

She bit her bottom lip then, and pushed herself to ask it.

"It didn't dawn on me until a while ago, but Breakdown is alive," she said.

Silence fell over the cab at her words.

"Are you saying where you are from, he has perished?" Optimus asked.

"Well, see in season 2 there is an episode where Megatron ordered Dreadwing and Breakdown to kill Airachnaid; but she killed Breakdown and then MECH got the body of Breakdown." She explained.

Optimus rumbled in his engines.

"To the best of my knowledge all Megatron's warriors are online," Optimus replied.

"Optimus, can I ask you something else?"

"Yes,"

"You and Optimus feel something strong for me, but can you really pinpoint why?" she asked.

"No, neither of us can, we just feel a strong need now to be with you like a pull of some sort." He said.

She reached out a hand, and ran it over his dashboard; the action caused him to groan slightly. He murmured in Cybertronian, and flamed Optimus picked up on the actions, and he commed the other Prime.

:::… Are you functional over there...:::

::::…. W..We must share her right now, right now…:::

Flamed Optimus suddenly chuckled at the desperation in his counterpart's voice.

:::… Very well….:::::

Flamed Optimus sent word to his men to head for base, they would catch up shortly. Flamed Optimus led his counterpart to a rather secret and secured location. Optimus and his counterpart transformed, while Transformers Prime Optimus held her close so she would go squish.

Flamed Optimus sat down on the ground, his joints hissing; while his optics followed the other prime following suit. Tara saw the hunger mimicked in both their optics, it was startling, but yet exciting as well.

"We are going to share you together," Flamed Optimus said.

"Yeah but how, I mean I am tiny," she said.

Flamed Optimus smiled then.

:::… Hold her still while I get my cable ready…::::

Tara tilted her head, she watched as a wire came out of flamed Optimus' wrist. It was long with some sort of suctions on it. It burrowed up the back of her shirt, and attached itself to her back. Then another wire from his wrist slowly came out, but this one worked its way up the front of her shirt attaching itself over her heart.

"Do not be afraid," was all flamed Optimus said.

"I'm not," she said.

Flamed Optimus smiled then, as he nodded to Transformers Prime Optimus; who allowed his own wires to spin forward attaching themselves the same way his counterpart's did.

"Easy, just relax, Tara," Transformers Prime Optimus replied as both primes suddenly fell silent.

Tara felt sudden and abrupt energy pulses shooting back and forth from the two primes. The energy raced all through her body, it felt like every nerve in her body was on fire with need. They were consuming her it felt like, she gazed up at both primes to find their optics bright purple!

:::… Her energy is just like….:::: Flamed Optimus started to say.

:::…. I know I feel it, by the Allspark I can't get enough….:::

:::…. Slag it, she is too small for us to interface correctly with her, I want more and we cannot do anything else to her….:::::

Abruptly Tara went stared into space, her eyes turning electric blue; while she crawled first into Transformers Prime Optimus' chest. She leaned in touching his chest plates; they opened on their own accord.

She crawled into his chest cavity; her fingers toyed with his spark. Its tendrils whipped around her sliding all over, while Optimus groaned in pleasure. Flamed Optimus was reacting as well from the kickback he was getting from both Tara and his counterpart.

Abruptly, Transformers Prime Optimus snaked his hand over toward flamed Optimus; he pulled him with force over toward his body.

"Come here," he snarled as he pinned the flamed prime on his back.

Their lips met in a furious heated kiss, while flamed Optimus wrapped a servo around the other prime. Flamed Optimus' chest plates started to open on their own accord; while Tara slipped in the middle.

"Come on, my two primes come to me," she ordered.

Tara watched the electric blue in her own eyes brightened, as both sparks went toward her. They wrapped around her body holding her fast, while charge after charge ripped through their bodies making them overload in both pain and pleasure. Tara screamed out in pleasure from the overwhelming pleasure she had never felt before. It knocked her out, while the two primes lay utterly exhausted but content.

"….T-that was…." TP Optimus started to say, until flamed Optimus finished his words for him.

"….Unbelievable…" he whispered as he reached his one servo around the red and blue bot that was on top of him.

"She is…. Connected to us somehow, she completes us," TP Optimus replied.

Flamed Optimus turned to look at TP Optimus, his hand moved shaky toward the other Prime's face.

"Then the three of us must never be parted, we are one for eternity," Flamed Optimus replied, while TP Optimus smiled and leaned closer to kiss flamed Optimus passionately.

While unbeknownst to the three of them green, pink and golden glows enveloped them; a blessing by Primus himself that the union was meant to be.

Oooooooooo

A/N - The next upset will focus on Emily and the twins relationship a bit more... Also the next update being worked on is for Control


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 18

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled off in a more secluded area to be alone with Emily; so no one would bother them. They transformed, both leaned back against the wall of the base; and just watched the little human femme who sat on Sideswipe's chest plates.

Of course, Sunny had to have the little human on his chest plates; he didn't want his brother to have her all to himself.

"We share," Sunny chuckled as he placed Emily on his chest plates.

"So, tell us more about where you're originally from," Sideswipe finally said.

Emily glanced up, she smiled, but Sunny thought the smile was sad in a way.

Emily sighed then. "I used to be shy, I mean I remember being really painfully shy; that was before I became friends with Tara. We grew up together, she was my rock. I mean, we had a lot in common, when we got older the Transformers were like our whole world. But it was weird when we watched the G-1 cartoon, she used to get all angry about how they made the character of Elita-1," Emily said.

She paused.

"I mean she would get furious and say why do they do that, it's so glitchy. But you want to know the weirdest part even before Transformers started she used the slang that all of you used," Emily replied.

"Maybe she was meant to be a Cybertronian all along," Sunny replied.

Emily just shrugged.

"So, you said you were shy, what happened you don't seem shy now?" Sideswipe asked.

Emily laughed slightly.

"Tara happened, her personality rubbed off on me, she has this Snarkyness about her BAM just made its way over to me too."

Sunny chuckled at that, she glanced up a beautiful smile crossed her lips.

"I was so miffed when Bay didn't put you in the movies with Sideswipe; I mean you two are like peanut butter and Jelly, chocolate and peanut butter," she replied.

"We're a package deal, doll," Sunny replied.

"So, what types of things did you do back in your world?" Sideswipe asked.

"Besides pranks, I played games all sorts of video games; I was good at them too," she said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"So, when you say pranks, what exactly was your prank title?" Sunny asked.

"Prank title?" she asked confused.

"Yea, did you get designated the crown pranker?" Sunny asked.

"Oh okay, not as well as you two, but I am getting there," she said with a hint of snark in her voice.

Sunny smirked, and turned his head to look at his twin, the look on both their faces was absolutely priceless. Emily could only take a wild guess, they were thinking of someone to target for a prank.

"Who shall be our targets this time?" Sideswipe asked.

They looked at one another, and then their optics locked with the pretty little femme watching them intently.

"Doc bots," they both said together.

Emily just shook her head, and wondered if the two brothers had a serious death wish; the medics were both kind of scary.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Oh yes, you better believe it," Sideswipe said as he and Sunny smiled taking Emily's breath.

_Primus, she was head over heels for both of them…._

**Several hours later….**

Emily wasn't sure what the twins were cooking up, but she said waited out in the NEST base for them to finish doing whatever it was they planned for the two medics. She turned her head at the powerful engines of both Optimus Primes, as they pulled in and watched Tara jump out of flamed Optimus. The two bots transformed, and Tara walked over toward Emily, the loopiest expression on her face.

"I am going to go out on a limb and say, you and two certain primes had a rather interesting time together," Emily said.

"It was awesome," was all Tara said as she glanced around. "Where's some of Team Prime?" she asked.

Emily shrugged.

"Around somewhere, I got to spend some time with Sunny and Sides," she said.

That caught Tara's attention, and she lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So, come on details please," Tara said.

"Well it wasn't all mergy or anything, we just talked it was nice," Emily said with a smile.

"Do they like you?" she asked.

"I think so, they are going to play a prank," Emily replied.

Tara smirked.

"On who,"

However, she got her answer within a few seconds, because green and white Ratchet growled yelling for the twins right away. He came stomping up to the rest of the Autobots, and there in one hand was a glued wrench which was tied with pink and red ribbons.

Tara and Emily burst out into hysterics, which Ratchet turned his head glaring down at the two humans.

"This is _not_ humorous," he snarled.

"That's a matter of opinion, Ratch," Tara and Emily both said.

Suddenly the medic from TP came stomping up as well, his coloring now drastically changed. He was now bright neon pink with sparkles, and little stickers all over his body. Tara snorted with laughter, which was followed by Emily's snickers as well.

"Oh, this amuses you does it?" Ratchet demanded as TP Optimus bent down scooping up Tara.

Ratchet crossed his servos over his chest plates, when Optimus did that.

"Put her down, right now!" Ratchet ordered.

"I respectful decline," TP Optimus said trying to fight the laughter which was threatening to bubble up.

Flamed Optimus and TP Optimus suddenly disappeared with Tara, so she could talk to them about Alpha Trion's message. Sideswipe and Sunny scooped up Emily, and they disappeared with her; while Epps, Lennox and Graham thought the Autobots were suddenly changing and they didn't like it one bit.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 19

Tara sat in TP Optimus' palm; she recounted everything that Alpha Trion told her. She glanced up at both primes, and found neither one broke their locked gazes on her. She then recounted the part about the rebirth of Cybertron, and that alone had both primes shocked into silence.

However, Tara noted the part regarding Elita-1, had them both as giddy as younglings, but that part made Tara slightly sad. They didn't like her because of her, they liked her because they could sense a presence in her, and they were obviously curious about it from the beginning.

"Knockout also mentioned you marked me," she said in a whisper.

Flamed Optimus glanced down at her; it was he who spoke first.

"I marked you," he replied.

She looked away, that was a shocker, he was the one who didn't like her in the beginning; and yet he was the first to mark her.

"Why?"

Flamed Optimus glanced down at her, his optics dimmed slightly.

"I felt something, I do not know what, and there was something appealing I felt about you."

She looked away, as she realized again with the whole Elita -1 shining through.

"Yea Elita," was all Tara said.

"Perhaps, but I believe everyone has something special about themselves; that makes them unique beforehand. It may be true, that you house Elita's spirit, but I do not believe that is the only thing that drew up to you, Tara," flamed Optimus explained.

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"Honest…"

"Thanks Optimus," Tara said.

:::… That was nice of you….::::

Optimus glanced over at TP Optimus, and he merely nodded.

:::… She was sad I just wanted to cheer her up…:::

TP Optimus smiled; when he saw flamed Optimus reach for her. He nuzzled her making himself purr loud as a result. Tara merely grinned at that, she cared so much for both bots.

She ran her hands all over his face, making the flamed bot feel just as content.

::::… Come over, and join us, Optimus….:::::

"He is right, come over and join us," Tara replied as both primes stilled.

:::… She heard you…::: TP Optimus sent to the flamed bot.

"Of course, I heard him I am right here," she said with a snicker.

"Tara, I sent that message through commlink," flamed Optimus said.

"What?"

Ooooooooo

Author note:

I wanted to let a lot of my readers know, I have joined another writing site, I have been adding my stories there. I wanted to give everyone the site and check it out. You do have to have an account to review and such, but it is a wonderful site where you can post both original work and fanfiction please check it out.

Just type out Wattpad on your browser and my account is under Gemstarprime

I will be posting my original works on there as well, so please check this site out, its a cool one...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 20

"You blasted femme hold still, would you?" Ratchet mumbled as he scanned her body.

The green and white medic, turned toward his own counterpart, and TP Ratchet ran his own scans as well.

"By the Allspark, she is starting to turn Cybertronian," Ratchet remarked both stunned and shocked.

"How is that possible?" Bulkhead asked.

Flamed Optimus took the lead in explanations to the bulky green Autobot.

"She houses the soul of Elita-1, your Optimus Prime and myself have taken a liking to Tara; as a result I marked her with my nanites as ours," flamed Optimus answered.

"So, she's changing into a Cybertronian?" Emily asked.

"Not just any Cybertronian either, she is changing into Elita-1," Optimus replied as Lennox, Epps and Graham stood far enough away shaking their heads in disgust.

"And naturally, they aren't concerned about what actually happens to the human just as long as this Elita-1 is brought through," Lennox said to Epps and Graham.

The Autobots hearing being as fine tuned as it was, they all heard the remarks made by Lennox. Flamed Optimus, still angry over the betrayals of the humans, stiffened at the words. His optics narrowed into slits, as he rose to his full height and walked toward Lennox.

"That will be enough of that talk, we care very much about this human femme; she belongs to myself and the other Optimus. I will not tolerate anymore belittling of any of the Autobots; mine or his, is that understood, Colonel Lennox?" flamed Optimus demanded.

Lennox glared at the flamed Autobot commander; it was quite clear there would be a massive standoff now.

"Your governments lied to me, and now I must consider what else your species have lied to me about," flamed Optimus remarked sourly.

The three humans walked away, it was visibly clear by the way Colonel Lennox held his position; he was angry and clearly not happy with the flamed Autobot commander not one bit.

"Sir," Ironhide said.

"We shall wait we have a way to have Cybertron reborn, when we do; we will leave Earth forever," flamed Optimus remarked, as he glanced down on Tara as cheers suddenly rang out regarding going back to Cybertron.

Emily quickly glanced at the twins, her eyes filled with tears; she didn't want to lose both Tara and the twins.

"What about me?" she whispered as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at her, and then back at their prime.

"Optimus, what about Emily, we aren't leaving her behind, are we," Sideswipe asked.

Optimus glanced at the human, and he smiled sadly.

"No, of course not; we will find a way, you have my word," Optimus said as they nodded.

Tara suddenly began to stare into space, her eyes transfixed on nothing at all. It was Arcee who saw this first, she pointed toward Tara with her helm.

"What's wrong with her?" Arcee asked.

Flamed Optimus and TP Optimus knelt by her, TP Optimus realizing she was having a vision or something.

"Do not touch her, she is experiencing a vision of some sort," he remarked.

**(Tara's mind)**

Tara stood in front of Alpha Trion once more, he smiled as he handed her something. She leaned closer her hand opening as he placed five shards of the Allspark into her hand.

"Allspark shards," she said.

"Your friend, the three human children, and one called Agent Fowler, he will find his way here as well with grave news I am afraid," Alpha Trion replied.

"Humans have been killed already," was all Tara said.

"Indeed," was all he said.

Tara looked sad.

"The families of the children are gone, aren't they?" she asked.

"I am afraid so, the evil has been set forth; you must find the relics I have will send forth into this dimension," he explained.

"Which relics,"

"The Apex armor, The Resonance Blaster, The Star Saber, and the four Omega keys, there is one more relic that can add you in your battle it is the Phase Shifter,"

Tara nodded.

"You will have help in this race," Alpha Trion replied.

Tara glanced over, as she saw faint silhouettes watching her, she rolled her eyes then.

"Let me guess more ghosts," Tara asked sarcastically.

"Nope not ghosts, but much more powerful," a female voice said with amusement in her voice.

Oooooooo


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 21

Tara's mouth dropped open, her eyes widened as the blonde and brunette walked up.

"She looks shocked B," the brunette remarked.

Tara started to stutter slightly.

"You're Buffy Summers, and you you're Faith," Tara stammered trying to make sense of everything.

Tara looked up at Alpha Trion then, she was badly confused, and first she learned Transformers were real. Then she was blessed with not one, but two Optimus Primes to call her own; but now standing in front of her was Buffy Summers and Faith from the TV show Buffy the Vampire slayer.

"Okay, just a serious fan moment going on right now," she said as the two slayers held confused expressions on their faces.

Faith laughed slightly amused.

"What did you mean by fan moment?" Buffy asked.

Tara raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"Where I am from you two are characters on a show, the same with the Cybertronians," she said.

"We are real," Buffy said.

"Hey, maybe it's you who are bloody not real," a male voice said.

"Spike not now," Buffy said.

"Why the bloody not…?" Spike demanded walking up. "Who's this?"

"I never did like Spike, though he got his soul back and all," Tara said.

"Hey," Spike fumed. "I'm a vampire, behave," Spike remarked.

Tara shook her head, and her gaze went to Alpha Trion.

"I can see the two slayers helping, but why is he here?" she asked.

"Hey, I am bloody well right here, and can hear you," he growled.

Tara shrugged.

"Sorry, don't like your character; I was always more of an Angel fan myself," Tara remarked.

Spike rolled his eyes then.

"Oh yes, of course; fall all over Angel and his Angel mobile," Spike said, as Tara burst out in hysterical fits of laughter.

"Oh so you find me humorous, do you?" Spike asked.

Tara sobered at that.

"I never said you weren't funny, Spike, I just don't like your character was all," Tara remarked.

Alpha Trion glanced at Tara.

"You will be brought back, and your new help will arrive soon, because the enemy will soon arrive and the race will begin," Alpha Trion said.

He paused.

"A race the Autobots must win," he added as Tara nodded.

**(Vision and talk ends)**

Tara blinked several times, she was really confused now, her fingers grasped the shards firmly knowing what she needed to tell the Autobots.

**(Somewhere further away from Autobot base)**

A young girl with pitch black hair, tumbles out of nowhere, as she braces her palms on the ground and forces herself to her feet. Her eyes as piercing as the night, and filled with hatred as they zero in for her targets. She smiled as she saw Knockout and Breakdown driving up. The girl steps in front of both vehicles, both Cons stop dead, both growling deep within their engines.

"Take me to Megatron, now," is all she says. "If he wants the power to destroy Optimus Prime, and the Autobots both sets of them he will meet with me," she said with a chilling laugh.

Knockout opens his door, while she silently walks over and gets in wanting to see this for himself, if she was truly all that or just some human with a death wish.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 22

**(Autobot base)**

Tara explained everything to the two primes, who both looked rather concerned about this new information.

"These relics could help restore our home?" flamed Optimus asked.

"Yes, if the girl from where Emily and I are from arrives, she will be helping Megatron, however we have help coming too." Tara said.

"Who…?" Emily asked.

Tara sighed.

"You promise to not go all fangirl on me," Tara replied.

Emily nodded.

"Buffy Summers, Faith, Spike; I am not sure who else but I know those three," Tara replied.

TP Optimus bent down, his hand going toward Tara, who gladly climbed onto it.

"We will find these relics before Megatron, and we will restore our home to its former glory," TP Optimus replied.

Flamed Optimus glanced at both his counterpart, and the little human femme who had seemed to all but run away with their sparks.

He let a rare genuine smile spread over his face, Tara looked up at him and she grinned.

"We will need to break into teams to find these relics; did you get any inkling to where these relics are, Tara?" flamed Optimus asked.

Tara pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, and handed it to flamed Optimus. He scanned it, and handed it to TP Optimus.

"You will be with us at all times; we will have the other Autobots pull into groups and locate these relics before Megatron can." TP Optimus replied.

Tara nodded.

TP Optimus noticed Tara's nervous look, and he touched her face with his finger.

"All will be fine, you have my word, okay?" he said, as she smiled.

She glanced up into those azure optics, and all she felt was hope in those optics.

"We will do this, we have no room for failure on this mission, and there is no room for mistakes, Autobots; not when our home planet is in the balance.

Tara told the Autobots that the relics have some sort of beacon when they are unearthed. They realized they would have to step up their game, and quickly to stay one step ahead of Megatron.

Emily glanced up at the Autobots, and she smirked.

"One is in Egypt remember, because that was when Optimus and Megatron had that epic duel. But Megatron broke the blade of the Star Saber with his dark energon blade, and he was going to behead Optimus when Smokescreen saved him using the phase Shifter." Emily said as Optimus touched his neck slightly, after hearing that statement from Emily.

"Then we need to head to these locations and find these relics before Megatron does," Optimus replied as the girls nodded.

**(Where the Decepticons are)**

Megatron stared at the human girl, like she was speaking some crazy language to him.

"And why should I believe you?" he demanded.

"Because you want to crush Optimus Prime, and with the items I mentioned you can do it," the girl said.

Megatron glanced over at Dreadwing, who sneered at at the girl.

"I do not trust her, my Lord," he remarked.

Megatron laughed.

"I do not care about that, if she can help rid me of those two bothersome primes, I will accept her help," Megatron replied.

"Very smart move," she replied.

**(In an abandoned field)**

A purple portal opens up and in drops Buffy Summers, Faith, Spike as well as a dazed Agent Fowler; whom was thrown though a portal as well into the dimension.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 23

**(Where Buffy, Faith, Spike and Agent Fowler are)**

Agent Fowler groaned; he did not understand what was happening at all.

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

"Are you Agent Fowler?" Buffy asked.

He shook his head.

"I'm Buffy Summers, this is Faith and Spike, we're here to help the Autobots; we're here to stop Megatron from another dimension from getting relics and also from destroying the two Optimus Primes."

Agent Fowler nodded, and then shook his head.

"Those poor kids with the bots, they have to be told, that their families were…." Fowler started to say.

"Killed," Faith finished.

"Yes," was all he could say.

**(At the Autobot base)**

Everyone had broken up into teams, so they could track down the relics. The places from Tara's visions, and everyone who was sent on their assigned task had returned via the ground bridge that both Ratchets made along with Que's help. It wasn't until both Optimus' along with Tara had gone to get the Star Saber first; and then were ground bridged to Egypt to get the last omega key.

**(Decepticon base)**

Megatron walked into the area where his throne was; he sat his weary body on the throne. He was growing tired of this war; all he wanted was his title back and Cybertron. Surely, he and his brother could put aside their differences; he had lost too many of his men. And his brother has lost many of his team, perhaps it was time to find peace as his brother wanted.

It was then Megatron heard a sound, he lifted his helm only to find four humans in his throne room.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Buffy Summers, this is Faith, Spike and Agent Fowler; you have a chance to change wrongs you have done; we were sent to help you save your brother and his counterpart." She explained.

"And save Cybertron," Faith added.

Megatron slowly rose to his foot pedes, his cowl covering half of his mangled face plates.

"Cybertron can be saved, are you sure?" he asked as he bent down level with the humans.

"Yes," Buffy said, as the other Decepticons walked up, making Fowler slightly nervous.

"Very well, what do I need to do?" Megatron asked.

Buffy smiled, and clicked an earpiece in her ear.

"Giles open the portal to where they are," she said as a purple light suddenly appeared.

"Master," Starscream said.

"Starscream stay here with the others, while I go take care of this," Megatron ordered.

Silence….

"Very well, master," he replied.

**(In Egypt with Tara and the two primes)**

TP Optimus held the Star Saber tightly in his grasp, while they searched for the relic. Tara was sitting on flamed Optimus' shoulder armor; he would watch her every so often. A smile played on his face then he was happy. They would be home soon and he and his counterpart would be sharing a mate; and things would finally be back to normal. However one thing he wanted badly, and that would be his brother back on his side; he missed that. He was willing to forgive his brother; he really was if only his brother would do the right thing.

Tara pointed to where the relic should be, and walking around with the relic in his hand was TP Megatron. He took out his own sword, which glowed with purple, Tara looked confused, and he had the dark energon Star Saber already. She felt Optimus stiffen and his battle mask engage, as his one had went to Tara. Tara's eyes shot to the girl who was with him; Tara's blood ran cold then.

"I have a friend too Optimus," Megatron said as he attacked first.

He sent a powerful attack, which threw both Primes back against a pyramid. Tara was knocked off onto the ground and dazed while the evil girl took out a nasty looking sword. She walked up toward Tara; While Megatron fought the two primes.

"Looks like Megatron will kill himself a couple of primes, and me I will kill a troublemaker," she snarled as she rose her blade ready to strike Tara down.

Ooooooo

A/N - The story will be winding down soon, I am losing ideas for it unfortunately...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 24

Just as the girl went to stab Tara, Buffy and Faith did two fantastic flips over her, Buffy foot connected with the other girl's face.

"You need a wake up call," Buffy snapped sending a fist into the girl's face.

Tara turned her head toward the battle with her primes, and she felt fear coil around her soul. She didn't want to see her bots get killed, she slowly got up and her eyes briefly went to the fight between the slayers. She saw them kick that girl's butt for her, and she started to glance once more at her bots.

She saw the Star Saber's blade get broken once more like in the show; both Optimus' were injured while Megatron chuckled at the injured primes.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful turn of events two primes for the price of one," he remarked.

Flamed Optimus glanced over at Tara, he looked sad; and she had an idea why; he knew they would die.

Suddenly shots from a cannon rang out, they hit TP Megatron knocking him back. It was then both primes glanced up seeing a cowled figure looming over them.

"Megatron," flamed Optimus whispered.

Megatron merely nodded at his brother, and walked over toward his brother handing him something.

"I believe this is yours," he said handing his brother the forge of Solus prime.

Megatron stepped aside, and let his brother handle the fight now. Optimus rose to his foot pedes, and first repaired the Star Saber allowing his counterpart to rejoin the battle. The two primes showed Megatron just why they were born to be primes; they beat TP Megatron down; until he was destroyed.

Tara had realized she was holding her breath, until she took the extra breath she needed. However all she felt was pain rushing into her body, as she suddenly was enveloped in thick darkness screaming for Optimus.


	25. Chapter 25 - Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Transformers Prime; I only own my two OC's Emily and Tara – The name Shadowblaster belongs to FrontlinersShadow and used by permission.

Gift fiction for **FrontlinersShadow**

Rated T

Transformers Bayverse/Transformers Prime

Title – This is not happening

Please Read and Review

Chapter 25

Both Optimus' had their servos full at the moment, Dreadwing, Starscream, Knockout and Breakdown along with Soundwave had suddenly shown up from their hiding places. Megatron teamed up with his brother and counterpart to help them battle the rest of the Decepticons.

Buffy and Faith took care of the girl who they had to battle, she wasn't killed; but they were going to take her back with them. When both slayers turned around and saw the girl fall down onto the ground two puncture marks on her neck.

"SPIKE…!" Buffy shouted.

"What I was hungry, and she's evil so no harm done," he mumbled.

"Angel would never have done that," Faith said with a chuckle.

Spike narrowed his eyes then.

"Must you slayers always compare me with Angel," Spike muttered.

The girls smirked then.

"Yes, we must," they replied.

"Come on, our part is done, let's take off," Buffy said turning to see Agent Fowler by Tara.

Agent fowler pressed fingers to Tara's neck, and found no pulse. It was then a bright glowing light of blue, enveloped Tara's body; which caused Fowler to cover his eyes.

Knockout had used his energon prod on flamed Optimus, and just as he was about to use it on flamed Optimus once more a shot rang out from a blaster. It hit Knockout square in his chest plates, leaving him dazed. He looked up to see who had the nerve to shoot at him, and he gaped in shock as there stood Elita-1. Her optics narrowed in anger, and her optics glowing and radiating angrily.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MECHS CON," she snarled racing over to the stunned Decepticon taking his spark with little trouble.

The Cons from the TP universe were all destroyed easily then, Megatron watched as his brother and his counterpart gave their attention to Elita-1. Then flamed Optimus glanced at his brother, and walked over toward him.

"Megatron, thank you for coming to our aid," flamed Optimus said.

Megatron looked his brother in his optics, and something just clicked for them both.

"We need to put an end to this war now, our race has become scattered because of this useless war. I was wrong for listening to the Fallen, and I wish to end this with the peace you so rightfully wanted." Megatron said as he hugged his brother.

Optimus and Megatron made up after all their years of fighting with each other. TP Optimus glanced over seeing Agent Fowler, and he smiled sadly.

"Agent Fowler, how did you get here?" TP Optimus asked.

"Prime, I am not sure this bright purple light appeared one minute and I was brought to this world the next with those two girls and weird guy." Fowler said as he went on to explain about the families of the children.

::::…. Optimus, come in, it's Ratchet…::::

::::…. Optimus here, what is it Ratchet….:::::

::::…. We have problems here Optimus, the humans are blaming us for multiple human deaths….:::::

::::….. WHAT tell the rest of the Autobots to stand down when we come through; Megatron has agreed to a peace treaty…::::

:::….. Very Well Optimus….:::

:::…. Send the ground bridge…:::::

Megatron had gotten his team, and they went with both Optimus' and Elita-1; Agent Fowler sitting in TP Optimus' hand. Flamed Optimus got a surprise when they entered the ground bridge, NEST had guns drawn and pointed at them all.

"What is the meaning of this?" Flamed Optimus demanded.

"We want all of you off our planet, or we start destroying you," Lennox snarled.

Optimus narrowed his optics at Lennox; this was disrespect at its worst.

"What have we done to warrant this behavior?" Optimus demanded.

"How about the deaths of humans, and now you are budding around with Megatron and the Cons; regardless of what they have done to us." Epps said.

"The Autobots didn't do anything wrong," Miko snarled.

Jack and Raf noticed Agent Fowler and questioned him, and the Agent told them about their families. The kids broke down into tears, while Agent Fowler tried to console them along with their guardians.

The kids, Fowler and Emily were all changed into Cybertronians, Emily the second she was changed got grabbed by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kissing the femme wildly.

"Oh she is perfect, very yummy," Sideswipe replied with a grin.

Emily grinned.

"We need to call her Shadowblaster, that's a perfect name what do you think, do you like it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I love it, like I love you two," Shadowblaster said.

Elita glanced at her two primes, smirking as she pulled them both in for a kiss.

"I get two primes all to myself, how about that?" she said.

TP Optimus gave her a curious look.

"Think you can handle us both?" he asked her.

She giggled at that.

"Oh dear silly Optimus, it's you two who should be asking if you can handle me," she replied.

Shadowblaster turned her head looking at Elita, and she laughed hysterically then.

"That's my friend's personality still shining through, oh you two are such goners; she will knock you both into emergency stasis,"

"Really," they both said.

Sunstreaker nudged his twin with a smirk.

"I wonder if Shadow will knock us into emergency stasis." Sunny said.

"Could be, bro, could be," Sideswipe said with a smirk.

If Shadow could blush, she would have been blushing at those words, even though she had started that in a round about way.

The two primes without another moment's hesitation gave their orders, and they headed to their home planet from the ground bridge never to return to Earth ever again.

Ooooooooooo

I know the ending might have been rushed, but this story for some reason gave me a lot of problems with ideas. When I first came up with this story the ideas flowed so well, but then it was like I had to struggle to come up with ideas, so I figured when that happens its best to end it and move on with my other one. So I will be doing Reluctant father and then after that one, I need to work on my second Transformers story for the publisher. So, I probably won't be writing anymore after that for awhile. My husband will be doing his story and might write another one for everyone after Fallen Angel, he seems to have taken a fancy to writing now.


End file.
